More Then Anything
by TenshiDemon
Summary: Not good at these...but its a Kane story!! (hehe) *New chapz up!* Some things have changed around cuz I didn't like the way the story was going! not major changes just Read you'll see the little changes!
1. Default Chapter

~!~!Warning~!~!~

This is my story that I came up with while having nothing else to do. I don't own anyone that is involved in the WWE (no wrestlers, no managers, nothing). However I do own the other ones that are not related to WWE (Rebekha, Jasmine, Jessica, Bill, Kat, Maria, Kelly, Jordan, Kyle, and Zander to name a few). 

There is some sexual content and adult language so that's the reason for the rating! If you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read this! This is my first at a **real** Kane story so don't flame me plz! I'm a huge KANEANITE! So yes that's the reason Kane's the main character in this lovely story of mine! (Hehe) 

If the wrestlers are mentioned in their real names like Glen (Kane) or Mark (Taker) then they are **not** in character...they are themselves (if that makes sense hehe). Now if they're mentioned as the wrestling names then their in character (if that makes sense hehe).

Some of the things mentioned might be out of date, but that's something you'll have to get over! I hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think! Now I'm done raving and ranting about how Glen doesn't belong to me (which sucks) and I'll let you go read the story now! Later!


	2. Chapter 1

The name is Rebekah Rain and I'm 25 years old with a 5-year-old girl named Jasmine and we both live in a 2-bedroom house in California. I work as a Graphic Designer for major companies and during the weekends I work as a clothing designer for a nearby wrestling school and I do hair and makeup on the side. Jasmine does, or did, have a father, but it's hard for me to tell what happened without breaking down and crying so I don't talk about him. All I've told her about her father was that he was a great man, a fire fighter to be exact, and that his name was Jamez. I've given her a picture of him that I've kept up until the day she started asking about him then I gave it to her and told her to never forget about him. I told her stories of how we met and what he was like before we met. After telling her everything that I could about Jamez I stopped talking about him to anybody else wanted to keep it out of my mind or else I would just break down and cry. If anyone asked about Jamez I'd change the subject or just tell him or her that there was no father, most of them believed that there wasn't since I had a bad rep when I was teenager, which wasn't true! In my high school I was teased because the way that I dressed and acted towards everybody, I wore the black or dark outfits and never talked to anyone. I ignored everyone around me and acted like a total bitch to anyone who tried to pick a fight with me, which I always won over. 

I laugh now at the pathetic life I had before Jamez came into it with the drunken dad who could careless about his family having sex every night with a different whore behind my mother's back. I knew that my mom knew, but she was so "in love" with him that she didn't want to believe it so she ignored it and instead started shooting drugs up her arm or into her nose to get high and away from the reality of everything. I had met Jamez in a club that I had sneaked into with couple of 'friends' we started talking and started a friendship. After couple months of just talking and hanging out we became an 'item' and stared a different kind of relationship. Jamez knew everything about the way I lived and promised that he would take me away from it. Then one day after picking me up at the bar, which I was a bartender at, he took me to California and we got married in a little chapel off a dirt road with the money that the both of us had saved up. After that we got us a nice house in the country and Jamez went into the fire department while I went to college for my Graphic designing classes.

I was 20 and he was 26 when I had Jasmine and that same night he was called in to go down to the city for a call about a building being on fire. The building ended up being a freaking skyscraper with some kind of explosives in the basement and they had word that some people were stuck in the building so Jamez, being one of the guys to go into it, never made it out. Some people died in the fire, but most of them survived with few burns or whatever nothing to major, but my Jamez was taken by the building collapsing on top of him! The chief had said that there was no way he could have survived cause the fire was to high if that didn't kill him the smoke would have. After hearing the news Jamez's family came down and took care of Jasmine and me until I could get back on my feet. I finished college and went straight into a company that wanted a Graphic designer and I got the job. After couple of weeks working there I had enough money to get my own house for myself and Jasmine so I moved next door to Jamez's family and that's where I live now. As for my family I laugh now at that as well I mean they heard about what I had done with Jamez by running off to California to get married so they disowned me. I read in a paper last week that my father had died from alcohol poisoning because he had been depressed about my mother's death a few months before from a drug over dose. I never did go to their graves or even to their funeral yeah I know probably something I should've done, but I didn't and I don't feel sorry about it either. 

Now I'm sitting in my study room finishing up one of my last projects for the company that I work for when my cell phone starts ringing so I pick it up and answer.

"Hello...Rebekah speaking" I answered

"Hey Bek thanks for the outfit ya made for me" a woman's voice stated on the other end

"Oh hey Jessica! No problem glad ya like it. So how's everything going for ya?" I asked with a smile

"Good I guess, but it could be going a little bit faster around here," Jessica said with a light laugh

"Yeah I know how ya feel so Bill giving ya shit today again?" I asked with a grin

"Hell yeah! Man Bek you won't believe the shit he's been putting me through these past few weeks!" Jessica stated angrily "I mean I know it's called training and all, but damn!" Jessica added annoyingly

"It's almost over with for ya then you can go on and be a famous wrestler" I stated

"I know that Bek it's just getting harder that's all. I mean you know how badly I want this it's been like my dream ever since I was a little toddler!" Jessica stated with a little sadness in her voice

"Yeah I know hey listen ya want to come over for dinner tonight?" I said in a singsong voice

"Oh really? I mean if it's not a problem?" Jessica asked unsure

"Girl get your ass over here!" I stated then Jessica laughed before saying she'd be here then I hung up before going to the kitchen.

I had just put the plates onto the table when I heard a knock at my front door so I walked over and opened the door to see Jessica standing there with a smile on her face. I moved to the side and let her come inside before shutting the door behind myself leading the way over to the kitchen. Jessica sat down with a thankful smile as I handed her the food then we started talking and laughing.

"So where's Jas at?" Jessica asked looking around the room trying to spot Jasmine

"In the den watching cartoons, why want to see her?" I asked putting the plates in the sink after we were done eating

"Sure I'd like to see her I mean I haven't seen her since the time you brought her over to the camp. She was such a cutie" Jessica stated with a smile

"Yeah I know well come on I'll take you to the den" I said

The two of us walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway and over to my left where a door was opened and a TV could be seen in the middle of the room with a little girl with shoulder length black hair sat laughing at the screen. I spoke up so she knew that we were in the room and she turned around looking at the two of us with her blue eyes before jumping off the floor and running into my outstretched arms.

"Hey Jasmine having fun?" I asked softly running my fingers through her hair lovingly

"Yeah mommy I am, but who's this?" Jasmine asked glancing over at Jessica with a nervous smile

"That's Jessica she's one of mommy's friends ya want to meet her?" I asked walking her over to Jessica

"Hey Jasmine ya remember me? When you went with your mom to that camp with all the people doing flips and stuff?" Jessica asked bending down in front of the little girl

"Oh yeah your that one lady who was fighting with that guy. Are you ok?" Jasmine asked 

"Yeah I'm fine I didn't get hurt or anything it's just pretend" Jessica stated with a smile

"Oh like on the cartoons?" Jasmine asked with a smile

"Something like the cartoons yeah" Jessica stated and the two walked over to the TV and watched cartoons while talking some more. 

I watched by the doorframe with a smile on my face before telling them that I had to make a phone call, but I'd be right back. I walked out of the room and back over and into the living room grabbing my cell phone and resting on the couch while waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" answered a male's voice that sounded like he was in his late 30s

"Hey John how ya been feeling?" I asked my 'dad'

"Oh hey Bek I'm doing just fine...and you?" John asked 

"I'm doing better now...Jasmine is watching TV and I just finished up my latest project" I stated 

"That's good to hear Bek and how's that wrestling going?" John asked with a smile

"I love it and if I wasn't doing Graphic designing I'm sure I'd be going into it" I stated 

"Yes well I want you to know that next weekend someone by the name of Glen Jacobs is going to be coming down to the camp. I got a call from Jordan telling me to let you know since you work there" John stated 

"Oh wow this sounds interesting. So you know anything about this Glen guy" I asked with a smile

"Nothing much just that he works for the WWE as a wrestler and he's scouting some potential for the WWE while he's there. Maybe that Jessica lady could make it?" John suggested

"Yeah maybe she might even know who this Glen person is" I stated 

"Well dear I'm going to go for now, but I'll call you later on ok?" John stated

"Ok I'll talk to ya later bye dad" I stated and the both of us hung up afterwards. 

I was about to get up from the couch when Jasmine jumped over the back of the couch and landed on top of me I smiled over at her then looked back up to see Jessica standing in front of the couch with a smile. I sat up and let Jessica sit beside me while I held Jasmine in my lap.

"Hey Jessica you know someone by the name of Glen Jacobs?" I asked 

"Glen Jacobs? Sounds familiar...why ya asking?" Jessica questioned glancing over at me

"Nothing really it's just I got done talking to John and he said that Jordan told him that a Glen Jacobs is coming to the camp next weekend to scout new potential for the WWE" I stated 

"Oh my god! He's from the WWE? Oh this is so awesome! You realize that maybe my dreams will be coming true after next weekend? Man Glen Jacobs...now I know where that name sounds familiar he's a wrestler. His name is Kane, it's his gimmick, but why Kane of all people?" Jessica questioned 

"All I know is you need to get home and get some rest you've got a match tomorrow" I stated standing up

"Yeah I know man time flies by real fast round here. Oh well guess I'll see ya tomorrow then bye" Jessica said as she walked out of the house and got into her car before driving away. I locked the doors in the house before carrying Jasmine to bed covering her up before going to my own room and falling asleep.

~*~ Ok I'm redoing this story! I was reading through it and couple of the chapters I don't like how there going so I'm changing things around. It's nothing major so don't start freaking out! (^_^) I'm changing Rebekah's profession so now she's just going to be the girlfriend of a wrestler. I usually get away with my stories and have the girl going in as a wrestler, but this time I'm changing it. (^_^) See not that major of a change she's staying as a Graphic Designer and doing clothes, hair, and makeup on the side! Just bare with me and I'll have this story done before ya know it! (^_^) ~*~


	3. Chapter 2

So now the week has passed and it's time for this Glen Jacob to show up at the wrestling camp. I got out of bed to take a shower before changing into some tan pants with Xs on the pants legs while the top was a white peasant top with black trimming on the neck line and sleeves that went to my elbows. I put on my favorite black boots that were 3 inches and had buckles on the sides with a zipper then I walked down the hallway and into Jasmine's room. I smiled as I watched her sleeping for few more minutes then I walked over and nudged her awake gently. Jasmine's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Morning mommy" Jasmine said softly as she stretched a little

"Morning Jas what do ya want for breakfast? We've got to be at the camp around 10 so you've got time for a bath" I stated while she got to her feet

"How bout some bacon and eggs?" Jasmine asked smiling 

"Sounds good to me now member it's going to be cold when you go out side, but inside the building it'll be warmer" I said as I stepped out of her room with her following me down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Ok so I can wear a t shirt?" Jasmine asked

"Yes now go take your bath and get dressed when you get out breakfast will be done" I stated and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she ran to the bathroom.

I was just putting some biscuits into the oven when my cell started ringing so I grabbed it while turning the sausage over.

"Hello...Rebekah speaking" I answered

"Hey Rebekah this is Glen I got your number from Jordan" Glen stated

"Oh hey you must be the guy coming to the camp right?" I asked flipping the bacon over

"Yeah that would be me...um I was wondering if you could tell me how to get there. It seems that Jordan gave me the wrong directions," Glen said chuckling softly

"I should know how ya feel getting directions from Jordan isn't the best thing to do in the world. Where are you right now?" I asked with a light laugh

"I'm at a gas station off the highway" Glen stated

"Oh man...your way off you'll never get there. I tell ya what I'll give ya the directions to my house...I don't live that far away from the camp and I live like right off the highway so it won't be out of your way" I suggested with a smile

"Ok sounds like a plan to me you won't get me lost either will you?" Glen asked with a chuckle

"No I'm better with directions much better then Jordan" I stated with a light giggle then told Glen the directions to my house before we hung up. 

I put breakfast on the table and shortly afterwards Jasmine came running into the kitchen climbing into the chair with a smile on her face. As we sat down to eat some breakfast it was no longer then 10 minutes that a knock came at the door so I got up and went to open it. I looked out the door and saw a chest covered in a black shirt then I looked up a little to see a man smiling down at me with blue eyes and shoulder length red brownish hair. 

"You must be Glen?" I questioned smiling up at the larger man

"Yes that would be me and I'm guessing that you're Rebekah?" Glen questioned as I stepped to the side 

"That I am, come on in I've made breakfast so if ya want ya can have some" I stated as I closed the door behind him and lead him into the kitchen. 

As Glen walked into the kitchen Jasmine turned around and looked up at Glen with nervousness in her eyes then she instantly ran over to my side pulling on my tan pants trying to get my attention. I turned and looked down at Jasmine with a reassuring smile on my face.

"It's ok Jasmine he's just a friend his name is Glen" I stated walking her back over to where Glen was sitting at the table. 

"Hello Jasmine nice to meet you" Glen said softly with a warm smile

"Hi" Jasmine stated sitting next to Glen while looking at him intently

All of us were sitting in the living room just talking when I glanced at the clock then I looked over at Jasmine who was sitting on Glen's lap pulling his hair playfully.

"Jas you need to go get ready" I said and Jasmine walked to her room while I went to the closet and grabbed two jackets then the three of us left for the camp, taking Glen's truck, as I told him where to turn and everything. 

As we pulled up into the gravel road that took us up to the building I told Glen where to park before the three of us got out of the truck. I turned around and instantly saw Bill walking over to us with a smile on his face. He went up to Glen and the two shook hands before walking away heading for the building while I took Jasmine's hand and walked over to the side building where the trainees got ready. I walked in with Jasmine beside me before she ran off to the side and over to a guy with short blond spiky hair with red tips and hazel eyes. I watched for a few before turning around looking through the room before spotting Jessica sitting on a bench talking to another woman with brown waist length hair and green eyes. I walked over and sat next to Jessica with a smile as we hugged then I hugged the other woman before speaking to them.

"Hey Kelly good to see ya" I said to the brown haired woman

"Yeah been a while since we saw each other, Jessica told me bout a Glen Jacobs coming today is it true?" Kelly asked 

"Yeah it's true in fact he's here now talking to Bill in his office" I stated 

"He's here! Oh man!" Kelly said nervously

"Damn what's wrong with you?" I questioned glancing from Jessica then back to Kelly

"Ok Bek just tell us that you've watched wrestling on TV this year?" Kelly questioned

"Um...this year?" I questioned then held my hands up in defense at their look "damn only joking, yeah I've watched it so?" I added 

"So...you know the guy that wears the red mask on Raw?" Kelly asked

"Yeah...wait ya mean that Glen is that guy?" I asked in disbelief and my mouth dropped to the floor as their heads shook 'yes'

"Now do you understand why we are acting the way that we are? Realize that Glen is Kane and that with him being here is a very big deal to everyone here in hopes that he'll pick one of us to be the next WWE superstar!" Jessica stated over dramatically while everyone else shook his or her head in agreement. 

Before I could ask anything else someone knocked on the door and Bill popped his head inside with a smile on his face as he looked around the room before stopping on me, Kelly, and Jessica then motioned for us to follow him outside. Kelly and Jessica started shaking and walking like their legs were made of jelly as they walked out of the room. I went over to get Jasmine from Kyle before following the girls outside walking nervously behind Bill wondering what he wants with them. I couldn't help smiling at the way they were acting about the fact that Glen was here, I mean it's just a guy not like they haven't seen one before. 

~*~ If you've also noticed I've re checked the spelling and stuff like that so some of the sentences are shorter, but make more sense! (^_^) Hope ya like this so far! Ja ne! ~*~


	4. Chapter 3

Kelly and Jessica were sitting in Bill's office while I was sitting on a bench looking over at the ring and some of the guys practicing for that night's match. Jasmine was sitting in front of me cheering for them and watching intently then turned around to face me with a smile on her face.

"Jasmine...what is it?" I asked knowing that she was going to ask me something

"Can I be a wrestler when I get big enough?" Jasmine asked smiling up at me with sad puppy eyes

"Jasmine...I don't know just yet, but I'll let ya know when you're big enough ok?" I suggested

"Oh ok" Jasmine said a little upset 

I smiled reassuringly at Jasmine before kissing her head then pointing to where Kyle was inside the ring practicing with another guy named Paul. I watched as Jasmine walked to the front bench and cheered for Kyle whenever he hit Paul and booed every time Paul would hit Kyle. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Glen's blue eyes as he smiled down at me then sat next to me.

"Take it she likes wrestling? By the looks of it so do you" Glen stated chuckling softly when he saw Jasmine run over to where Kyle was sitting on the apron of the ring

"Yeah she does so do I, but I'm not going to stop what I'm doing just because I want to wrestle" I said

I saw Bill come out of his office and walk over to me before telling me to go around and make sure everyone was ready for tonight's show. I went to go get Jasmine, but Glen stopped me with his hand on my arm and a reassuring smile. 

"Don't bother I'll stay here and watch her while you do whatever ya got to do" Glen said 

"Thanks" I said before turning and walking out of the building towards the buildings that the men and women changed in.

I walked into Jessica and Kelly's room that they shared with couple other women from the camp Marie, Ashley, and Kat. I opened the door and saw Marie and Ashley talking about tonight's show while Kat, Jessica and Kelly were talking about Kane. 

"Well it's not going to be easy I mean this is Kane we're talking about! He's going to be out there and watching us!" Jessica said nervously, pacing the room, while the others watched her

"Jessie stop being paranoid! If you would stop thinking about it things would be easier" I said firmly 

"I know that Bek I'm trying, but it's not working" Jessica said sitting on the bench

"Just get into your character and stay that way till you leave tonight that goes for the rest of you! Now does anyone need anything for their outfits before I check on the guys?" I asked looking from each girl 

"I need you to look at my jacket it got torn in one of my matches, no thanks to Kat" Marie said glaring at Kat, who just stuck her tongue out at her

"Ok let me see it anyone else?" I asked while Marie handed me her jacket and I saw where the rip was

"Nope everyone else is fine Bek" Ashley stated as she stood up and did some stretches

"Good cause this might be for awhile...Marie when is your match tonight?" I asked taking out my sewing kit out of my little black bag that I had put down beside me

"It's not until later on tonight" Marie stated 

"That's good gives me enough time to fix this so you should have it back before your match tonight" I stated as I started to fix the rip in the black jacket

"Thanks Bek" Marie stated with a smile I just smiled back and kept working on the jacket.

After 25 minutes I handed Marie her jacket back then wished the girls luck in their matches that night before hugging them then walking out going to the guy's room. I knocked on the door before putting my head in.

"Last call for outfits to be fixed! You don't tell me now you'll just have to deal with it!" I yelled through the room then heard some of the guys yelled out for me to come inside so I did with a smile. I walked in and saw some of the guys in just towels while others were in pants. 

"So who needs what?" I asked sitting on one of the benches looking over the men in the room

"How bout you under me?" Jason asked with a smug look on his face

"Not even when hell freezes over!" I shot back with a glare

"Man Jay leave her alone she needs a real man, like me," Paul said with a smirk

"Now Paul don't be calling yourself that you know it's bad for you" I said sweetly then flipped him off

"Damn Bek don't take it personal you know we love ya" Paul said with a chuckle then threw his shirt at me

"Tell me what's wrong cause I'm not doing the guessing game" I stated 

"The logo is coming off on the back," Paul said putting his arms over his chest with a smirk

After I fixed the guy's outfits I walked out of the room wishing them good luck in their matches before walking back into the main building signaling to Bill that everything was fine now so he smiled back and walked away. I turned and sat down on a bench and watched Jasmine talking to Glen as she played with his hair. 

'Think she's attached yet' I thought as I watched the two, but then a figure got in front of me and I looked up to see Zander standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. I glared up at him before he sat down next to me slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Zander what the hell do you want?" I asked shoving his arm off my shoulder

"Just seeing how my girls doing that's all" Zander stated with a smile looking over at Jasmine then back down at me with a smile

"I hardly doubt that Zander now what do you really want?" I asked not taking my gaze off him hating the way that he was looking at me

"Well I'm sure by now you know exactly what I want my sweet Rain" Zander said softly into my ear then kissed my neck

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted angrily then slapped him with full force making him fall backwards onto the floor. 

The last statement and action had everyone looking and watching the two of us then Glen walked over with a worried Jasmine right beside him. Glen got in front of me and glared down at Zander while Jasmine came over to me seeing anger in my eyes. She pulled away slowly afraid to touch me at the moment.

"There something wrong Bek?" Glen asked glaring at Zander as he stood back up glaring at Glen

"No it's ok now...Zander leave!" I said glaring at him with a firm angry voice then watched him leave before I turned to Jasmine and knelt down in front of her.

"Jasmine I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm fine now ok?" I questioned then wrapped my arms around her bringing her closer to me as she laid her head on my chest crying a little 

"I've never seen you so mad before mommy, but I'm glad your ok now" Jasmine stated and kissed my cheek.

I smiled down reassuringly at her before kissing her on the cheek as well then told her to go find a seat cause the show was about to start. I watched her walk away then felt a hand drop on my shoulder and relaxed completely under the touch. 

"Are you sure that you're ok Bek?" Glen asked with worry in his voice

"I'm fine now, thanks for coming over though I appreciate it a lot" I said softly then turned around and hugged him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

For the rest of the night I watched the guys fight I kept cheering for the good guys then I would turn around and cheer for the bad guys while Jasmine screamed as Kyle got hit in the back with a chair from Jason. After she was reassured, by Kyle she started cheering again while I glanced at Glen. I smiled as he studied them carefully one by one with his arms crossed over his chest and watching with no expression on his face. I couldn't help it and kept staring at him, at his arms, at his chest, at his stomach, at his jean-covered thighs and legs before drifting back up to his face. I felt my face grow warm with a blush as I locked my eyes with his as he had caught me staring at him, but he just smiled and gave a wink before watching the matches again. 

After the show was over everyone went to change into his or her normal clothes before walking back to the main building waiting for Glen to talk or do something. I was leaning on a wall watching intently while Jasmine sat on Kyle's lap then after few more minutes of being in Bill's office Glen walked back out with no expression on his face, which had everyone nervous and just a little intimidated about the 7 foot man. Glen walked past them glancing to one then another before stopping and glaring at all of them. 

"I've had a tape of everyone that wrestled tonight. The tapes are being sent to Vince McMahon as we speak and once I get news on the person or people he wants I will call you and let you know within the next 3 weeks. Now any questions or comments before I make my last decision?" Glen questioned looking at everyone in the room

"If we get picked will we still be training?" Kyle asked 

"Yes. Anyone that is picked will still be trained by one of the WWE's trainers some you already know like Al Snow, Tazz, Jacqueline, and Ivory" Glen stated 

"Now everyone can go home I'll contact you within 3 weeks if you made it" Glen said. 

Everyone started walking out of the building as Glen walked over to me with a smile, offering to take Jasmine and myself home for the night, which I agreed to seeing as how we came with him in his truck. 

__


	5. Chapter 4

Glen has just pulled up into my driveway before turning around to look at me then smiled down at the sleeping form of Jasmine, who was curled up against me.

"Tired must have been a busy day for such a little girl" Glen stated 

"Yeah for both of us so how long ya staying for?" I asked as we got out of the car and walked up to my front door

"Until Vince calls me about who he wants, if anyone" Glen stated as he took Jasmine from my arms so I could open the door without waking her up

"So 3 weeks then? Do you have a place to stay at until then?" I asked walking into my house while flipping on a lamp that was near the door while Glen walked in before shutting the door with his foot

"Well I was going to do that, but then I got lost and well you know the rest of it. Man I knew I forgot something," Glen said following me down the hallway and into Jasmine's room.

I signaled for Glen to put Jasmine in the bed and smiled as I watched the scene in front of me before Glen stood back up and kissed Jasmine's forehead before the two of us walked out and back into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Well don't worry about it anymore I want you to stay here" I stated firmly getting up and grabbing some blankets from the hall closet while sensing Glen behind me, watching me

"I don't want to be a burden to you though," Glen said then placed his hand on my arm as I passed him

"Oh none sense I won't have that from you Glen Jacobs you are going to stay here and like it" I said glaring at him playfully before walking back into the living room pulling out the bed from the couch

"What if I don't Bek then what would you do?" Glen asked coming up behind me whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine

"I'd kick your ass and make you stay" I said turning around to face him and my breath caught in my throat at the look running through his eyes.

I didn't know what to do and just gazed into his blue eyes before feeling his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to his body as he smiled down at me then brought his lips down to my ear.

"You can't even move right now Bek what makes you think that you can make me do anything now?" Glen asked nibbling on my ear lobe then my neck.

I tilted my head back to the side and tangled my fingers in his hair with a little whimper in my throat as he kept nibbling on my neck then over my collarbone. He moved his lips over my collarbone and over my throat before moving up to my jaw and finally on my mouth. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue run along the inner walls of my mouth and then ours dueled with each other as we kept kissing with a hungry passion. I felt his other arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to his body still not leaving my mouth from the kiss as his hands ran down my sides and rested on my hips running his fingers over them teasingly. I let out another whimper in my throat before he pulled away from the kiss looking into my eyes. 

"I think we should stop before it goes any further" Glen stated before giving me a peck on the lips again

"Well does this mean you're going to stay?" I asked with a smile 

"Yeah it does Bek" Glen said with a chuckle then pulled me closer and kissed my forehead before turning me around to face the hallway that would take me to my room. 

He pulled me up so my back was leaning on his chest then he tilted his head down and started kissing my neck while his fingers ran up and under my shirt pinching my nipples through the flimsy material, making me whimper and lean my head back on his shoulder. I pulled my left arm out and back up to his neck pushing his head further into my neck while he kept kissing and biting my neck and collarbone. Then I felt him loosen his grip and he pushed me towards my room with a soft chuckle.

"Go to bed already Bek before I do something I might regret" Glen said softly

"Regret? Oh no my dear Kane you see with me you will never regret anything that you do" I said as I turned to look at him with a smile on my face and my hands on my hips before licking my lips seductively

"Kane huh? Take it you found out who I am?" Glen asked looking down at me

"Yeah I did and I want to know why they call ya the BIG red machine" I said walking closer to him before bending his head down and kissing him deeply with my mouth exploring his in a heated battle. Glen nibbled on my bottom lip before pulling away gently looking down at me with a smirk on his face before he ran his fingers through my hair. 

"You'll find out in time Bek, but not right now" Glen said softly as he kissed me again then pushed me towards my room signaling for me to go with a smile and a wink. I glared at him stuck my tongue out and walked off to my bedroom making sure that Glen saw me walking as I went slowly shaking my ass in a gesture that said 'your lose' before I shut my door changed into my night clothes and fell asleep instantly. 

I woke up the next day to the sun shining on my face through the window that was beside my bed before rolling over to the other side putting the covers back over my head trying to ignore the sun. Before I could drift back to sleep my door flew open and Jasmine came running in jumping on my bed and waking me up.

"Mommy wake up! It's morning!" Jasmine said poking my sides

"I don't wanna go play or something," I said playfully lightly swatting her hand away from my side

"I don't want to go play I want you up" Jasmine said a little firmly then sat on my stomach looking down at me with an innocent smile on her face

"Well I'm not getting up so there," I said sticking my tongue out at her, making her giggle

"What's this Bek you're not up yet? Jasmine I thought you came in here to wake your mom up?" Glen asked from leaning on the doorframe with a smile

"I am trying to get her up, but she doesn't want to get up" Jasmine said in a sad voice looking over at Glen as if to ask him for help

"Oh no you don't I just want to sleep is that so bad?" I asked watching Glen walking over to the end of the bed 

"Well in some cases it's not, but right now it is bad" Glen said then grabbed the blankets and pulled them off the bed. 

I was now laying on the bed with nothing to cover up with so he could see that I was wearing really short shorts and a baby doll shirt that just stopped below my breasts. I saw him take in a deep breath before shaking his head lightly with a smile on his face before he turned to Jasmine with mischievous in his eyes. He bent down to her ear and whispered something to her before she grinned and ran out of the room, leaving Glen and myself alone in my room. I raised my eyebrow asking what he had told her, but he just smiled back before grabbing my ankles and pulling me down the bed and closer to him. I went to sit up on the bed, but Glen placed a hand on my stomach and pushed me back down onto the bed before straddling my waist with a grin. I glared at him then glanced over him to see that Jasmine was coming back with something in her hands. I looked back up at Glen and he just smiled innocently before running a finger over my lips then down my jaw then collarbone before teasingly running them over my breasts pinching them gently, making me arch into his touch before he moved them away and down to my stomach. He traced little circles around my belly button that had a pentagram stud with a silver chain dangling just above my shorts with little moons and stars on either side of the chain. Jasmine came over to the side with a grin then looked up at Glen before handing him something he smiled back his thanks before suddenly bringing an ice cube out and placing it onto my stomach. I yelped and jumped halfway off the bed while they just smiled down at me then he ran it up my arms and then over my neck before back down to my stomach. 

"This will make you think twice before not waking up" Glen stated with a grin

"Ok, ok just stop already!" I said wiggling under him brushing my fingers purposely over his thighs that were on either side of me

"That's better," Glen said before turning to look at Jasmine "go take a bath and get dressed breakfast will be done when you come out" Glen added with a smile.

Jasmine came over and hugged me before turning and running out of the room going to her room before Glen got up and shut the door behind her turning back around to face me with no expression on his face, making me feel intimidating as he walked back over. As he straddled my waist again he ran his fingers teasingly over my sides resting them on my hips before running his thumb and forefinger in a circular motion making me moan in pleasure. I ran my fingers over his thighs then up to his chest and stomach before he grabbed them and kissed each fingertip before pulling a finger into his mouth, still looking at me, as he sucked on my finger then added another doing the same. After sucking each one of my fingers he released my hand and bend down so that our noses were touching before he placed his lips on my neck sucking and biting gently while his left hand came up and started pinching and squeezing my breast. I squirmed under him whimpering and moaning in pleasure as he nibbled on my collarbone then kissed all the way up until he came to my lips. I locked eyes with him for just a second before he captured my lips with his in a deep hungry kiss that got heated each second. After the heavy make-out session Glen propped himself on his elbows looking down at me. 

"If you don't want me to do this anymore I won't. I can see it in your eyes that your unsure of this" Glen stated getting to his feet 

"It's not that at all I mean I like it and everything, but it's just..." I started speaking but I started stumbling over my words knowing that Glen would be asking the one question that I dreaded to answer before long

"I want to know just one thing and I want you to be totally honest with me" Glen stated firmly

"I don't know if I can just depends on the question, but I have a feeling I know what your going to ask me" I stated sitting on the edge of the bed while Glen got to his knees locking our eyes together

"Where's the father?" Glen asked softly then noticed that I flinched at the question before he placed a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me

"I...can't say...I mean I do care about you a lot Glen, it's just I can't tell you that part just yet. It brings up too much of my past and I can't handle all of that shit again. Just know that I will tell you within time, but just not right now" I stated with a few tears sliding down my face

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it Bek I won't push it anymore until you're ready to tell me on your own time" Glen said softly and wiped the tears before tilting my chin up and kissing me gently on the lips

"Thank you" I said softly and walked into my bathroom while Glen walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast, but not after noticing the tears running down my face as I closed the door. 

Glen heard a soft cry behind the closed door and started to go over, but thought against it and walked to the kitchen knowing that Rebekah would tell him in her own time about the father of Jasmine when she was ready to tell him. 


	6. Chapter 5

Jasmine and Glen were sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV talking and laughing when I walked into the room. I leaned on the doorframe and watched them for a few minutes until Jasmine turned around and saw me standing there. Jasmine got off the couch and walked over to me and reached her arms out as I picked her up and hugged the little girl. Glen had turned around to see this and a smile came to his face as he watched me intently as I kissed Jasmine on the top of the head before putting her back down on the floor. I looked up to see Glen watching me and I plastered on a fake smile to reassure him that I was ok, but he could see right through the fake smile and knew that I was still upset about the subject he had brought up. Glen got off the couch and wrapped his arms around me in a hug before kissing me on the cheek.

"Are you ok now?" Glen asked

"Yeah I'm fine...nothing a shower couldn't take care of" I stated with a smile 

"Well I've got to go back to the camp and talk to Bill about couple of things. Are you going to be here or you going to be going out?" Glen asked grabbing his keys and walking towards the door

"I should be here...unless Jasmine wants to go with you?" I questioned looking over to where Jasmine was standing 

"Really?" Jasmine asked with a smile

"Yeah you can go if ya want just be good for Glen ya hear me?" I questioned firmly

"I will...thank you mommy," Jasmine said happily before hugging me and running out of the house and into Glen's truck waiting for him patiently

"Well guess she's ready to go" Glen stated with a chuckle "I'll be back in an hour" Glen added tilting my chin up before capturing my lips in a deep kiss that left me breathless and wanting more

"Ok...if I'm not inside I'll be out in the back" I stated. 

Glen just nodded his head 'ok' before walking towards the door, but he suddenly turned back around and pulled me roughly closer to his body wrapping his arms around my waist before capturing my lips and plunging his tongue deep inside my mouth, making me whimper softly. He moved his hand up my sides and between our bodies to pinch my breast firmly before doing the same to the other one. I arched my body to touch his while my fingers ran under his shirt going up and down his chest while he sucked on my tongue grazing it gently with his teeth before pulling away. 

"Just to hold me till I get back" Glen explained huskily into my ear as he nibbled on my ear lobe

"Hmm you should go that way you can hurry back" I stated softly as I titled me head to the side

"Hmm yeah I should" Glen said barely over a whisper as he started nibbling and biting my neck, making me whimper at his touch and caresses. 

Glen pulled away reluctantly and ran his finger over my lips, which I instantly opened and took his finger inside my mouth twirling my tongue around while sucking on it. I kept our gaze locked as I kept doing this as he kept watching me work his finger. He pulled his finger out of my mouth as I grazed it with my teeth gently.

"Damn darlin' now I'll never get you out of my head...you little tease I'll get you when I get back" Glen said huskily as he kissed me gently. 

He turned around and walked out of the house and climbed into his truck driving away as I leaned on the doorframe with a smile on me face then walked into the house. I flopped onto the couch putting the stereo on until I found a song, which was Weight of the World by Saliva. I walked into my room and changed into some cut off jean shorts and a neon green tank with black bra straps showing that had white studs on them before cleaning the house. After I was done cleaning I stripped off my clothes, leaving me in a bikini, and grabbed a towel before walking into the back yard sitting down in the lounge chair with the towel under me as I laid out in the sun. 

At the camp Glen had already arrived and was talking to Bill while Jasmine was hanging out with Kyle and some other guys that had come by to get in some extra training and to try and show off in front of Glen, but he wasn't paying attention. 

"So has Vince called you? I don't know how much more of these phones ringing in the fucking night I can take!" Bill said annoyingly 

"No he hasn't" Glen said with a chuckle "but I'll call you when he does" Glen added 

"That's good to hear so how is the WWE these days?" Bill asked propping his feet up on the corner of his desk while smoking a cigarette

"Fucked up is the best way I can put it!" Glen stated "Hell the only reason I'm here is cause I didn't have any matches for the weeks that I would be gone" Glen added 

"Damn that bad now huh? I remember when I worked there, you were with your brother at the time, if I remember correctly" Bill stated

"Yeah, Mark, or as everyone calls him Taker, but now with the damn draft he's with Smackdown and I'm on fucking Raw" Glen said angrily

"Whoa! What the hell happened?" Bill asked taking his feet off the desk and turning around to face Glen

"Take it then that you haven't been watching? Well to make it short Vince left and gave Raw to Eric Bitchoff and Smackdown to his daughter, Stephanie" Glen said 

"What the...Stephanie and Eric? Damn guess I did miss a lot!" Bill said with a light chuckle

"It's all fucked up now...the only time we see everyone is during Pay Per Views and they're already starting to suck ass as well" Glen said annoyingly

"Well wait a minute I did watch it one time this week, but I didn't see Taker...where's he at?" Bill questioned 

"He was smart and retired...well left to take care of Sara, but nonetheless probably the best decision he's ever made on his behalf. Had some damn rookie kid take the belt and nearly cost Taker's life in every match cause he couldn't do shit right!" Glen said 

"Damn! Well what about you? What are they doing to your gimmick?" Bill asked leaning on the table

"Hell if I know! Let's see they did have some damn shit bout me fucking a dead chick which started some kind of feud with Hunter, Paul as you know him, now I'm clueless to what there going to have me do when I get back" Glen said annoyingly

"Man that's some tough shit...what is Vince thinking?" Bill questioned

"Trying to get the ratings up I've heard, but it's not working. Hell they had lesbians coming on the show before," Glen said with a light chuckle

"Oh now that I could watch" Bill said with a grin "speaking of which how's the wife?" Bill questioned

"Hell if I know...probably fucking someone right now the damn bitch!" Glen stated angrily

"What happened I thought you were married to that one chick?" Bill asked with surprise on his face

"Hell no! I mean I was for about a year until I found her fucking Hunter after a show one night" Glen said with anger in his eyes

"Damn I'm sorry to hear that, stupid slut! Oh well you've already caught someone else's eye so it'll be alright" Bill stated with a smile

"Someone else? What are you talking about?" Glen asked smiling on the inside cause he knew that Bill was talking bout Bek

"I swear you were born blonde dude I'm talking bout Rebekah" Bill stated half annoyed 

"Yeah I know you were I just don't know if I should push it or not. I've seen something in her eyes, she's afraid of something or unsure of something, I don't know it's confusing the hell out of me" Glen stated half hoping that Bill would tell him what was going on

"I know dude just give her some time she's had a bad past. I would tell ya cause I know she might not, but I also know that she'd kick my ass if I told you instead so I'm not going to say a word about it. Just know she was married and she loved him with all of her heart" Bill stated with seriousness in his voice and in his eyes

"Yeah I figured that much on my own...damn I got to go, but I'll be back tomorrow if Vince calls" Glen said standing up and shaking hands with Bill

"Ok see ya around and Glen one more thing" Bill stated grabbing Glen's arm before he could walk out of the room

"Yeah what is it?" Glen asked 

"Everything is worth the wait" Bill stated with a reassuring smile then Glen smiled a 'thanks' before walking out of the room and driving back to Bek with Jasmine.


	7. Chapter 6

Glen pulled up into the driveway before turning the truck off and stepping out, picking Jasmine up and spinning her around couple of times before placing her on the ground. Jasmine laughed while running up to the house running inside after opening the door leaving Glen watching her with a smile, but confused as to why the door was unlocked. Glen walked inside the house to see that Rebekah wasn't inside so he kept walking until he stepped out of the house and into the back yard. He turned to his left and saw Rebekah laying on a chair getting a tan with her eyes closed slightly. 

"Think you've been out long enough?" Glen asked smiling as Rebekah almost jumped out of her chair at the sound of his voice

"Glen if I wasn't trying to enjoy this I'd walk over and kick your ass right now!" Bek said with a smile

"You and what army Bek?" Glen asked walking over to her

"Just me and my two fists" Bek said with a smirk

"Don't flatter yourself Bek it's not good for your image" Glen said 

"Not good for my image? What would you know about weather its good or not for my image?" Bek asked getting to her feet with anger in her eyes

"Bek don't get so defensive I didn't mean anything by it" Glen said throwing his arms in the air 

"Sure ya didn't! Neither did anyone else when they said shit like that!" Bek said and stormed into the house slamming her bedroom door closed. 

Glen looked to where Bek had stormed off to then over to Jasmine, who had a sad smile on her face as she walked up to Glen. She took his hand and led him inside the house and down the hallway towards Bek's room. Jasmine, without knocking, walked into the room and told Glen to stay there before walking back out of the room. Glen looked over to where Bek was laying on her stomach shaking softly as if she were crying before he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down beside her. Glen placed a hand on the small of her back, making her tense up a little then she relaxed under his touch as he started rubbing her back in a circular pattern. 

"I didn't mean to piss you off Bek" Glen said softly while taking his other hand and doing the same to her other side

"Don't be sorry Glen you didn't know besides its my fault I should have told you, but I didn't" Bek said softly

"I'm not making you do something that you don't want to do Bek it's all up to you if you want to tell me or not about Jasmine's father" Glen said taking his right hand and rubbing the back of her neck

"I know that and I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but it might take me all day and night" Bek said 

"It's still early and I'm not going anywhere tonight so why don't I take you and Jasmine out to dinner and after that we'll just go somewhere that's not here and you can tell me whatever you want to tell me?" Glen suggested with a smile turning Bek over onto her back so she was facing him

"I'd like that" Bek said softly then Glen bent down and kissed her gently before stepping off the bed and pulling her up with him

"I thought you might so lets go get Jasmine and just drive around till we find something" Glen stated

"Ok...first I got to get some clothes on" Bek stated motioning to her bathing suit she wore. 

Glen looked her over with a smile on his face then suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body before capturing her lips with his in a deep hungry kiss. Bek wrapped her arms around his neck while his went down her sides and rested on her hips before going back up over her stomach and grabbing her breasts, making her whimper and arch her body towards his. Glen nibbled on her bottom lip before kissing her throat then her collarbone, kissing and biting gently while his hand snaked around to the back and unhooked the top. Bek pulled away just far enough so the straps could fall down her arms and onto the ground before wrapping them back around his neck. Glen kissed down her neck and between her breasts before flicking the tip of her breast with his tongue then wrapped his lips around it, making Bek whimper softly and tangle her fingers in his hair while his other hand squeezed and pinched her left breast. Glen moved his mouth over to her other breast and sucked on it biting gently and grazing it with his teeth when he popped it out of his mouth then back inside. 

"Hmm Glen..." Bek said softly getting lost in all the pleasure that Glen was making her body go through then she whimpered as he pulled his mouth away from her body and stood up to his full height

"What do you want darlin?" Glen asked softly bending down and nibbling on her ear lobe 

"Hmm I want you to fuck me" Bek stated softly "but right now I want you to leave my room so I can get dressed," Bek added with a smile 

"Trust me Bek before the 3 weeks is over I will do just that, maybe more depending on if you're up for it" Glen said huskily as he bit her neck gently, making her yelp in pleasure

"Trust me big red I'm always going to be up for it" Bek stated softly before grinding her hips into his, making him growl in pleasure

"Your asking for it my sweet, but I'll make you wait" Glen said giving her a peck on the lips before walking out of the room leaving a very confused Bek standing there with a smile on her face. 

Glen was sitting in the living room with Jasmine, as the two watched a show, before Bek came in wearing black boots, tan pants that zipped on the side, and a black muscle shirt with a silver star in the middle of her chest with a dagger going through it. The shirt only went above her belly to show off her pentagram stud with the little chain dangling above her pants. Glen's eyes almost popped out of his head as he turned to watch her walk over to where he was sitting before she picked Jasmine up.

"Jas go get your jacket it might be cold out" Bek stated sweetly kissing her head then putting Jasmine on the floor watching her run to her room

"Damn Bek you look so...." Glen started to say, but Bek suddenly straddled his lap licking her lips while locking their eyes together

"Sexy as hell" Bek finished for him before plunging her tongue into his mouth kissing him hungrily while moving her hips so they would connect with his, making him growl warningly in his throat

"Bek your going to regret doing this later on" Glen said under his breath after she had pulled away with a smile on her face then he suddenly grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples between the flimsy material, making her moan softly. Glen smiled before latching his mouth onto her neck biting and sucking gently then pulled away after few minutes nodding his head towards the direction Jasmine had run to. 

"We will finish this later," Bek said before climbing off his lap and calling for Jasmine to hurry up. 

After Jasmine ran back in the living room the three of them walked out of the house, Bek locking the door behind them, before they climbed into Glen's truck and driving off to find a place to have dinner and talk about few things. 


	8. Chapter 7

Rebekah and Glen were sitting in a park bench watching the sun setting as Jasmine went to play in the sand and build a sandcastle or something. Glen had ended up driving all the way to the coast to get Rebekah away from her place for awhile and at first Bek was afraid of going somewhere in the hopes that someone might recognize him if he was out. Glen had just laughed and told her that not many people knew what he looked like cause his character wore a mask. Bek was relieved by this and had agreed to going to the beach with him and Jasmine. She had to admit while resting her head on his chest and watching the sun going down that she felt relaxed and calm maybe even safe in his arms. She smiled as the thoughts of what they could do kept popping into her head and as if he knew what she was thinking he snaked his arm around her waist and would slid his hand under her shirt to pinch her nipples playfully before squeezing them. He loved to see how she would stay quiet knowing that someone would hear her if she started getting louder with her whimpers and moans. Eventually she started playing his little game to get back at him and she would rake her nails across his chest as her fingers went under his shirt then she would grab his member through his jeans roughly before smiling as she heard him growl in his throat. As they kept doing this something came over Bek and she suddenly stopped playing with him and sat straight up gazing over the sun setting as if the sky was on fire. Before she knew it she was on her knees on the ground with tears in her eyes as the pictures of the skyscraper on fire kept running through her mind. Glen went beside her and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down and telling her everything would be ok. 

"NO! Leave me alone!" Bek screamed and pulled away from Glen and got to her feet running in the other direction. 

"Rebekah!" Glen shouted then felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Jasmine with tears in her eyes 

"It's the bad dreams they still come after her," Jasmine said sadly 

"What dreams Jas?" Glen asked getting on his knees in front of little girl

"Dreams about daddy" Jasmine said softly before tears started running down her face

"Come here sweetheart don't cry I'll take care of your mommy from now on. I won't let the bad dreams get her anymore," Glen said softly kissing her head

"You promise? Mommy's heart got broken and I want someone to fix it...will you fix it Glen?" Jasmine asked softly wiping tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand

"I promise Jas I'll fix your mommy's broken heart and put it all back together, but I need your help to find her ok?" Glen questioned gazing at the little girl with love in his eyes

"Ok I'll help you find her," Jasmine said drying her tears before wrapping her arms around Glen's neck. 

Glen hugged the little girl trying to reassure her that everything would be ok before he got to his feet and with Jasmine beside him they walked along the beach to try and find Bek. It must have been at least an hour or two that passed by before they came up to a patch of palm trees and heard a soft cry coming from inside the patch of trees. Glen looked down at Jasmine and she nodded her head 'yes' as she knew that it was Rebekah. Glen smiled with relief when he walked into the patch of trees and saw Rebekah leaning on a palm tree with her legs up to her chest and her arms lying across them while her head was resting on them as tears ran down her cheeks. Glen slowly walked over to where she was and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder and instantly felt her respond as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest crying and shaking. Glen wasted no time and picked her up in his arms as she clung to him as if her life depended on it while he carried her back over to where his truck was sitting at. As he got in the truck with Bek snuggled to his side and Jasmine on her other side with her arms wrapped around Bek's waist from behind laying her head on her mother's back he started the truck and drove back to the house. 

It was an hour later as he put Jasmine to bed kissing her on her head before walking back to Bek's room smiling as he watched her sleeping then he walked into the room and over to the side sitting down next to Bek. He felt her move and as he laid down next to her he felt her hand slip around his waist and her body snuggling closer to his as she rested her head on his chest. He pulled her to him closer and felt her left leg slid over his and in between, making him growl in pleasure as her fingers lazily ran over his chest. Glen placed his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her head before the two drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the week went by more quickly then Glen thought it would and he soon found himself going back to the wrestling camp with Rebekah while John, Jasmine's grandpa, watched Jas for the weekend. Glen had pulled up into the gravel dirt driveway that lead up to the camp while Bek was sitting beside him singing along to the song that drifted through the truck, which was Game of Love by Santana. Glen watched her out of the corner of his eye as he stopped the truck and the two stepped out of the truck and walked inside the building, Bek walking over to the girls and Glen walking over to Bill's office. 

"Hey Bek! Bout time you got here!" Jessica said with a smile as the two hugged

"Well I had to drop Jasmine off at John's for the weekend and the way that Glen drives I'm surprised we made it here before the month ended" Bek stated with a light laugh

"He can't be that bad of a driver can he? I mean he's Kane for crying out loud he rides motorcycles like Taker so it couldn't have been that bad right?" Jessica asked curiously

"Actually it is that bad I mean it was 65 and he was going 50...what's up wit dat?" Bek questioned 

"I don't know maybe he was too busy staring at you to pay attention to the road or something" Kelly stated as she flipped through a WWE magazine with Edge on the cover

"Now why would you say that for?" Bek asked looking over to Kelly

"Just because ever since you came over here he's been watching you" Kelly stated with a light shrug of her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. 

Bek turned around to see Glen looking directly at her with a smirk on his face then he winked at her before turning back around to talk to Bill as he kept waving his hand in front of Glen's face to get his attention. Bek laughed at the situation before turning back around to face the girls who were smiling and giggling. 

"What?" Bek asked in frustration

"Bek in all seriousness you haven't noticed anything about what he does around you I mean the guy is practically undressing you with his eyes" Jessica stated with her hand over her mouth

"I know that Jessie I'm just not sure if I should take it any further then it's already gone" Bek stated her voice dropping with sadness with each word

"Why not? Bek if this has something to do with HIM then you need to get over it and fast! I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to realize that Jamez is gone and he's not coming back! I know that you just want the best for Jasmine, but I also know how much Glen loves that girl. Stop pushing him away before you really lose him! Bek he's the one now go with it and forget about Jamez!" Jessica said in a firm voice glaring at Bek 

"You don't think that I know that already? I know that Glen loves Jasmine hell maybe more then his own life right about now, but I can't help the way I feel right now! I want to be with him I really do, but I'm not ready to push it any further just yet! I mean damn I hardly know him, except for the fact that his name is Glen Jacobs and he works for the WWE as a wrestler named Kane who works on Raw. Then there's the other fact that he practically lives on the road for almost all of the year! What kind of life would that give Jasmine? Not to mention my job as a designer I can't just give that up and go with Glen so he can be Kane for all his fans. It wouldn't be right if I did so I'm not letting myself get into that mess right now" Bek stated, now with tears running down her face

"Bek I'm not telling you to change your entire life for him I'm just telling you to let him in already! I can see it in both of your eyes how much you care for each other hell he loves you Bek even though he hasn't admitted it yet I know he does. Even a blind person can see how much he loves you and Jasmine" Jessica stated wrapping her arms around Bek in a reassuring hug

"That's not the only reason I haven't let up yet...he doesn't know about my past what if he leaves after hearing it and doesn't want nothing to do with me? I couldn't live with myself if that happened! I mean I was going to tell him about everything, but I'm not so sure if I can or not. Out of everyone you're the only one that knows the real story about my life. Hell I can't tell him about my father not even tell him bout Zander cause if I do I know he's not going to want anything to do with me" Bek stated still crying her eyes out

"You know something Bek your right Glen wouldn't want anything to do with you if you told him about us he'd only think of you as a stupid bitchy slut!" Zander said from behind Bek, who had been listening to everything the girls had said from leaning on a nearby wall acting like he was watching Kyle in the ring

"Zander?" Bek questioned with confusion and turned around to see Zander standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face

"Come on Bek face reality I'm the only one that's good enough for ya cause you know Glen wouldn't want anything to do with a slut like you" Zander said reaching his hand out to graze her cheek with his finger then he curled her hair around his finger 

"Zander back off before I kick your ass all over this building!" Bek stated angrily pushing his hand away from her 

"You? Kick my ass? Don't make me laugh Bek you can't even lay a hand on me without falling on your ass!" Zander said with a sarcastic laugh

"No she probably couldn't, but I know I could little boy so leave her alone!" came a voice from behind Zander followed with a tight grip on his shoulder, making him look up to see Glen standing behind him with anger in his eyes. 


	9. Chapter 8

Rebekah got to her feet and turned to see Glen looking down at Zander with anger in his eyes and his right hand was on Zander's shoulder in a death tight grip warning him to back off. Bek started smiling as she watched the scene in front of her then mouthed a 'thanks' to Glen before walking up to both men turning so she was facing Zander with anger in her eyes. As Zander went to say something Bek drew her hand back and brought it back down across Zander's face in a hard slap that almost knocked him off his feet. Everyone was stunned or else smiling at the fact that Zander finally got the slap from hell that he deserved from Bek. 

"You little bitch you'll pay for that" Zander said angrily narrowing his eyes on Bek before turning around and walking off 

"Are you ok Bek?" Glen asked turning her around to face him then tilted her chin up to lock her eyes with his

"Yeah I'm fine nothing I couldn't have handled, but thanks anyway" Bek stated and gave him a peck on the lips before signaling for the girls to go get dressed for their matches 

"We will talk later tonight," Glen said softly into her ear before capturing her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

During that night Rebekah was sitting on the bench near the entrance way while watching Marie and Jessica have their match against each other before feeling a hand drop on her shoulder from behind. Bek turned her head slightly to see Bill standing there with a smile on his face.

"What is it Bill?" Bek asked knowing that he wanted her to do something

"I hate to do this at the last moment, but Lissa hasn't showed up for her match so I was wondering if you would?" Bill questioned with pleading eyes

"You want me to take Lissa's place for tonight since I look like her I take it?" Bek asked 

"If you wouldn't mind I mean you know the match and you know the moves so will ya Bek?" Bill asked getting on his knees and looking up at her with sadness in his eyes

"I'm not doing it!" Bek stated glaring at Bill

"Why not? Come on please Bek?" Bill questioned with pleading eyes

"No! I'm not Lissa and I don't wrestle so get someone else to do it!" Bek stated frustratingly before walking off.

Bill watched as Bek walked over to where Jasmine was sitting while she talked to Kyle before he turned and walked over to where Glen was. Glen saw the look in Bill's eyes and knew something was wrong and watched intently as Bill sat down beside him trying to get words out of his mouth. 

"What's wrong Bill?" Glen asked 

"One of my girls isn't here and I asked Bek to do it, but she won't so now I'm in trouble. Lissa is one of my best girls here and most of the people come here to see her. Think you could talk her into it?" Bill asked with hope shining in his eyes

"Bill if she doesn't want to you know by now that there is no way in getting her to do it" Glen stated turning his gaze to a guy coming down to the ring.

"Yeah I know that hell tried to couple weeks ago and she wouldn't does she have something against wrestling?" Bill questioned mostly to himself then to Glen

"Probably she just wants to do what she loves and that's her Graphic Designing job" Glen stated smiling as he watched Bek intently

"Yeah well what are you going to do when you leave? I mean she's not the type to have a relationship with a guy if he's going to be gone for almost the entire year" Bill stated

"I don't know yet, hell I still don't know what's wrong with her all I know is that it has something to do with her husband, Jamez" Glen stated with a sad voice

"Got that right, but like I said before I'm not saying anything cause she'll kick my ass" Bill stated with a slight smile before getting up to leave

"Ok well I heard from Shane and he's suppose to call me back tonight and tell me the ones that they want to go" Glen said.

Bill sighed with relief at Glen's words before nodding his head ok then walking back into his office to make a phone call as Glen kept watching some of the guys practice in the ring. After watching the guys Glen got up and walked over to where Bek was as she talked to Jessica while Jasmine was sitting in her lap laughing at something Jessica had said. Glen smiled as he watched Bek before walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Bek turned her head back and looked up to see Glen while a smile spread over her lips.

"How can I help ya?" Bek asked with a smile

"I just wanted everyone over here to know that by tomorrow I'll know who's coming with me to join the WWE" Glen said as he looked over the group of people sitting around Bek

"No way! Are you serious?" Kelly asked with disbelief

"I'm 100 percent positive," Glen said with a warm smile

"Oh man so I take it we have to pack?" Kyle asked 

"No you'll have enough time to pack and everything after you know that your going or not" Glen said 

"Ok good well I'm going to go home now guys I'll see ya tomorrow," Bek said as she stood up with Jasmine beside her

"Bye Bek" the group said in unison as she walked out of the building with Glen beside her as he held Jasmine in his arms.

Glen opened the passenger side door and after Bek was inside he placed Jasmine in Bek's lap before kissing Bek gently on the lips then he shut the door and climbed in on his side. Glen started the truck and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road going towards Bek's house as Bek started to fall asleep with Jasmine snuggled closer to her body. Glen smiled as he watched them out of the corner of his eyes before pulling into the driveway. After taking Jasmine in his arms Glen walked up to the front door while Bek opened it stepping inside and letting Glen take Jasmine to her room. Bek closed and locked the front door before walking into her bedroom slipping out of her clothes and into her white night jersey of the Dallas Cowboys. She climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers before feeling strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and felt her back against Glen's chest. She sighed with contentment before snuggling her back closer to Glen's chest as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and soon the two fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

The sun was just rising from its sleep as the birds started chirping and the streets became noise with cars zooming up and down the street, while people started getting up and going to work or take their kids to school. An alarm clock started buzzing its annoying tone and suddenly a hand darted from the bed and swatted it, knocking the clock off the side table. An annoying moan could be heard from underneath the blankets of the bed as they were thrown to the side and a man swung his legs from out to the side of the bed before getting up and walking over to a door that lead to a bathroom. After few minutes water could be heard running inside the bathroom and a voice slowly and softly started singing to an off beat song. After another 30 minutes or so the water stopped running and the man stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his closet that was full of business suites on one side and on the other lots of dresses and business suites that were made for a woman. The man quickly changed into some gray slacks with a matching button up collared shirt before going over to a dresser and fishing out a tie that was a royal blue to go with the suite. After getting dressed he walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers on the other side back a little so that a woman's head could be seen peaking out with graying blonde hair. The man smiled down at the woman before kissing her forehead.

"I got to go to work now and I'll be back sometime this afternoon hopefully. If not then it'll be sometime tonight" the man said as he kissed her lips lightly then walked out of the room. 

As the man got into his car and started to drive away from his house his cell phone started ringing so he picked it up.

"Hello...Vince speaking?" Vince answered

"Hey it's me" a male's voice stated

"Oh hello Shane didn't think I'd be hearing from you until tonight?" Vince stated a little confused

"Well I thought I should call you to let you know that we've selected the ones that we want to join the WWE" Shane stated 

"Ok well when are they going to get here?" Vince asked 

"I just talked to Glen, he said they have to pack their stuff then they'll be on their way" Shane said 

"Ok call me back when they get into the state," Vince said before hanging up his cell.

As Vince stepped off the elevator and started walking down a long narrow hallway with picture of men and women that were in the company he stopped at a door that had Shane McMahon written on the front in a golden plaque. Vince knocked before going inside to see a man around his mid or late 20s watching a video with his back turned to him. Vince cleared his throat so that the man knew he was in the room and without turning around the man motioned for Vince to come over to where he was. Vince sat down beside the man and noticed a woman with hip huggers and a blue army print tank with fishnets as sleeves. 

"Who is that Shane?" Vince asked as he kept watching with amazement of the abilities of the woman

"Her ring name is Willow, her real name is Jessica" Shane stated still watching the woman as she was fighting a man with blonde hair that was spiked with red tips. After the woman did a DDT to the man she went for a pin, but the man kicked out before doing a sidewalk slam then pinning the woman and getting the pin.

"Damn she's good and so is the other one, are these at least two of them that were deciding about?" Vince asked

"Yeah that would be them alright so what do ya say? Keep 'em?" Shane asked turning to look over at Vince

"Take it these are the ones Glen found for us? Hmm alright we'll keep those two plus that other girl along with those three guys" Vince stated motioning to couple other cassettes lying on the desk

"Alright I'll give Glen a call and tell him all the ones to keep and everything while you go make the contracts" Shane stated as he picked up his phone from the desk

"Ok and come by my office and tell me when they'll get here" Vince said as he walked over to the door and after Shane nodded his head 'ok' he walked out of the room. 

Shane started dialing a number on the phone that was sitting on his desk before he leaned back into his chair, placing his feet up on the corner of his desk as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello...this better be good boy or I'll ring your neck" Glen's voice said angrily over the phone

"Glen calm down dude I'll let you go back to doing whatever you were doing in a little while, but first I need to tell you the people that we choose" Shane stated 

"Yeah Ok go ahead" Glen stated

"Ok first the women there's Kelly, Jessica, and Marie" Shane stated reading the names off a list in his hand

"Ok what bout the guys?" Glen asked writing the names down on paper in front of him

"The guys are going to be Jason, Paul, and Kyle" Shane stated 

"Ok got it anything special ya want me to do or something?" Glen asked 

"I need you to call me when your done with that and tell me when you'll be leaving" Shane said putting the papers back down on his desk

"Well they're going to need time to pack their stuff up so I'm thinking give 'em by the end of this week" Glen suggested

"Ok then so by the end of this week everyone should be ready to leave, great just need to get the tickets and we're all set to go. I'll call you later on if there's any more changes or anything," Shane said writing something down on paper

"Ok talk to ya later Shane bye" Glen said and the two men hung up then Shane got up and walked out of his office going towards Vince's office.

Shane came up to a door and knocked before walking in after hearing a 'come in" from inside the room. Shane walked in to see Vince sitting behind his desk talking on the phone to someone he motioned for Shane to come in while he told the person on the phone to hold on for a second. 

"So did you find out when there coming?" Vince asked

"Yeah I did, Glen said give them till the end of this week then they'll be on their way" Shane said 

"That's good! Ok let me get these contracts up and running so they'll be done by the time they get here. You want something else?" Vince asked as he noticed Shane wasn't moving from his chair

"Um yeah just one more thing I wanted to ask you. Did you noticed the outfits that the people we chose were wearing?" Shane asked

"Yeah some of the best I've seen in awhile why do you ask?" Vince questioned leaning back into his black leather chair

"Well you said yourself that we need a new designer so I was thinking how bout the person that did those outfits comes with Glen and the others?" Shane questioned

"That's true help this fed if we don't get a new one soon" Vince stated under his breath

"So is that a yes?" Shane questioned with a slight hopeful smile

"Yeah let the person come along with the others and I'll see what they got" Vince said picking the phone back up as Shane got up and walked out of the room. 


	11. Chapter 10

Everyone was sitting on the benches waiting patiently for Glen and Bill to come out of Bill's office to tell them who was going to WWE or not. Bek was sitting on a top bleacher with Jasmine on her lap giggling as she was bounced on Bek's knee, while Bek was talking to Jessica and Kelly. A door could be heard opening and footsteps were heard coming closer and everyone recognized them as Glen's and Bill's. As the two men came into the room Bill sat down in a chair while Glen started walking by the people glancing at one person before glancing at another one. Glen walked back over to where Bill was sitting and without saying a word Bill stood up and walked up to everyone that was sitting down. 

"Now I know everyone has been waiting for this day for a very long time now and you must know that before Glen calls the names out everyone did a tremendous job in proving that you were tough enough. No pun intended" Bill stated while everyone laughed lightly at the little joke

"I want to say to those that don't make it whatever you do don't give up on your dreams you're day will come it just might not be right now. For those that to go on to join the WWE you know that no matter where you go you will always be family here and never forget where you started" Bill added with sadness in his voice before he sat back down in the chair. 

Glen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before stepping up to the men and women waiting patiently for him to call out a name and be done with it. Glen glanced up at Bek and noticed that she had no emotion whatsoever on her face saying that she was concerned about weather she was picked or not.

"Now I'll start randomly...first one to join the WWE is Kyle, then its Kelly, then Paul, then Jason, then Marie, and finally the last person is Jessica" Glen stated smiling over at a confused yet crying Jessica

"Now the ones that were chosen you have until the end of this week to pack whatever your taking with you. We have to meet up with the WWE in Minnesota so pack warm, but light clothes for now" Glen suggested. 

After the tears were spilled and the anger was blown by the ones that didn't get to go. Jessica, Kyle, Kelly, Paul, and Jason all left the building to go home. Bek told them to call her if they needed help packing or anything before she got into Glen's truck with Jasmine asleep in her arms as they drove away from the building and going towards the house. 

"What are you thinking about darlin?" Glen asked as he watched Bek out of the corner of his eye

"Thinking bout what's going to happen when you leave, I mean half of me wants you to go, but the other half wants you to stay" Bek stated softly running her fingers lovingly through Jasmine's hair before kissing her head

"Bek I feel the same way, but you know that I have to go back next week. I wish there was another way, but there's not" Glen stated sadly while putting his hand on her lap to calm her down

"I know it's just so hard" Bek said softly wiping a tear that was running down her cheek

"Bek you still haven't told me what happened" Glen said gently in a tone that sounded like he was hurt that she hadn't told him yet about her past

"I know and I promise I will tell you everything that you want to know, but when I feel like it's the right time" Bek said softly squeezing his hand gently

"Ok that's fair enough I'll wait for you to tell me cause I care about you a lot, hell I think I'm falling in love with ya darlin" Glen said.

They had just pulled up into the drive way as he said those last words and Bek felt her heart drop to her feet and her eyes started flooding with tears as she kept hearing the words run through her head. "I'm falling in love with ya darlin" over and over again and she didn't realize that Glen was just looking at her with a glint of disappointment cause she hadn't said anything and he thought he might have upset her more then she already was.

"Oh man I'm sorry I said that Bek I mean I know your not ready to hear it just yet, but I can't hide the way I feel about you. I love you Rebekah and I love Jasmine as if she was my own daughter" Glen said tracing Bek's jaw before capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss that left her breathless and wanting more

"Don't be sorry for loving me Glen please whatever you do don't be sorry for that. I love you Glen with all of my heart and soul" Bek said softly then kissed him gently.

After Rebekah had placed Jasmine into her bed for the night Glen picked her up and carried her to the bedroom kissing her on her face everywhere before kissing her neck and shoulders. Glen kicked the door in then he walked over to the bed and placed her down on her back gently before going back and shutting the door, locking it before walking back over to Bek. She smiled softly as he made his way across the room sliding up her body from the end of the bed kissing her here and there before capturing her lips with his in a deep hungry kiss. 

"I'm going to show you just how much I love ya darlin" Glen said huskily while biting on Bek's neck gently while running his hands along her sides as she tilted her head further to the side

"Hmm then I'm going to show you the same thing my red machine" Bek said with a smile as Glen smiled back and kissed her. 

Glen flicked his hand out and switching the lamp off so that only the moon could bath them in it's light as they showed each other all night up until early morning just how much they really did love each other.

The phone started ringing and an annoyed growl came from underneath the covers as a hand shot out and grabbed the phone and Bek pushed the covers away from her face.

"Hello?" Bek answered half annoyed 

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but I'm looking for a Rebekah Rain?" a man's voice questioned

"Speaking, but who is this?" Bek asked turning to see that Glen was watching intently with questioning gaze run through his eyes

"I'm sorry this is Shane McMahon I'm calling because we got word from a Bill Watson that you make the outfits for the people that we've chosen to come to the WWE. Um I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with Glen and the others and showing us some of your outfits that you've designed?" Shane asked 

"You're joking right? I mean why would ya want me I just do that in my spare time I really work as a Graphic Designer" Bek stated mouthing to Glen that it was Shane

"No I'm not joking Rebekah my father has been looking for a new designer and we saw your outfits and we've decided that your what we are looking for so what do ya say? You'll come with Glen and the others?" Shane questioned

"Um sure I'd love to!" Bek said excitedly knowing that this meant more time to spend with Glen

"Okay great I'll see you here next week?" Shane suggested 

"Yeah sure thing see ya then bye" Bek said and hung up then pounced on Glen straddling his hips while smiling down at him

"What's gotten into you my love?" Glen asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his body

"Shane just asked if I'd be the new designer for WWE, he wants me to come with you when you leave" Bek said with a smile and excitement running through her eyes

"That's great! Now you can be with me on the road instead...see told ya everything would be ok" Glen said running his fingers through Bek's hair then down her back

"Yeah I can't wait!" Bek said which turned into a soft purr as Glen started massaging Bek's back and shoulders.

Glen flipped Bek over onto her stomach before straddling her legs as he ran his fingers over Bek's back and neck smiling as he heard soft whimpers of pleasure escape Bek's mouth. The whimpers turned to soft moans as Glen ran his fingers over her spine then down to her hips slowly and firmly rubbing her hips. After another 20 minutes of this Bek was soon flipped over onto her back looking up into Glen's blue eyes and she felt her heart melt as their eyes locked and his hands started massaging her breasts. Bek arched her body into his touches as she whimpered softly then wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down further before kissing him hungrily. 


	12. Chapter 11

The next couple of days went by pretty fast as Jessica, Kelly, Kyle, Jason, and Paul packed everything that they were going to take with them to Minnesota. At the same time in Rebekah's house she was doing the same, but this time for Jasmine cause she was having a hard time trying to tell her that not all of her things will be able to go with them. Jasmine started crying and it soon turned into screaming before Glen walked in to find out what the problem was all about.

"Jas sweetie what's wrong?" Glen asked getting to his knees to wrap his arms around the crying girl as he pulled her into his chest, letting her cry 

"Mommy says I can't take my animals" Jasmine said softly with a sniffle of her nose

"Sorry darlin, but there's just not enough room for all your animals. There's more people then just you and your mom so you have to let them bring their stuff as well. I tell ya what though if you be good on the way after we get to where we're going I'll give you a surprise, but you have to behave and listen to your mom ok?" Glen suggested pulling her to arm length so he could look into her eyes

"Oh ok I'll be good" Jasmine said softly with a smile then hugged Glen before going over to her toy box and grabbing a rabbit that was multicolored and had a green ribbon tied around it's neck

"What is that looks like someone has a bad hair day," Glen said with a light chuckle as he looked over at the rabbit in Jasmine's arms 

"Hey don't be making fun of the bunny, it was mine when I was growing up and I named him Jeff" Bek said glaring at Glen with her hands on her hips with a smirk on her lips

"Jeff huh? Don't tell me it's named after the hardly punk kid?" Glen questioned 

"As a matter of fact it is Glen Jacobs and you'd be better to remember it to," Bek said with a firm voice trying hard not to show the smile on her face

"What if I don't then what are you going to do about it?" Glen asked stepping closer to Bek with that evil smile that made every female go weak in the knees

"I don't know yet I haven't thought about it just yet, but when I do I'll make sure your the first one to know" Bek said with the same smile on her face as she gazed up at Glen.

Suddenly before she could say another word Glen had pulled her closer to him and was kissing her deeply nibbling on her bottom lip. She gasp in pleasure before his tongue plunged into hers in a wild fierce kiss that took her off her feet and up to cloud 9. After the kiss Glen smiled down at her before walking out of the house and putting the suitcases onto the back of the truck, making sure they were secure. As Glen was outside doing this Bek was inside making sure she had gotten all the stuff she wanted to take before her cell started ringing so she picked it up.

"Hello...Bek speaking?" Bek answered 

"Hey it's Jessie um we meeting at the airport or what?" Jessica asked 

"I guess at the airport, but let me go ask Glen to make sure" Bek said and walked out to the front to see Glen picking up a suitcase and lifting it into the bed of the truck. "Hey big red Jessie wants to know if we're meeting at the airport or not?" Bek asked walking closer to where Glen was

"Everyone is to go to terminal 13A and wait there for everyone else. Do not go away or else they'll be left behind," Glen said firmly

"Ok" Bek said and gave him a peck on the lips before walking back into the house "we're suppose to meet at terminal 13A and stay there till everyone else gets there" Bek said as she watched Jasmine drag a suitcase out of the house and over to Glen

"Oh ok great well least I have Kyle going with me so that shouldn't be a problem" Jessica stated putting a suitcase in the trunk of her car

"Yeah everything will be fine when we get on the plane," Bek said laughing lightly as Jasmine fell to the ground by tripping over the suitcase

"Are you ok over there?" Jessica asked 

"Oh yeah I'm fine sorry it's just so cute when you watch Jasmine trying to carry a suitcase that's like 3 times bigger then her" Bek said laughing again 

"Bet its so cute, well I got to go so I can get Kyle. I'll see ya when we get to the airport bye" Jessica said and the two hung up. 

Bek walked over to Jasmine and picked her up off the ground then carried her suitcase over to the truck lifting it into the bed with no problems. Jasmine was watching in amazement as her mother picked up the suitcase without any hesitation whatsoever. Rebekah saw her daughter watching her and smiled at her before motioning for her to get into the truck, which she did while Bek went back and locked up the house. After Glen shut Rebekah's door he climbed into his side and after starting the truck they pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road going towards the airport.

After putting their luggage on to the luggage tread mill that would put it up in the plane they walked over and handed their tickets to the ticket lady before grabbing their carry-on bags and walking onto the plane finding their seats. Rebekah was sitting by the window while Jasmine sat between her and Glen, who was sitting in the aisle seat. Jessica, Kelly, and a woman with shoulder length blonde hair sat in front of them while Kyle, Jason, and Paul sat behind them. Jasmine was soon drawing pictures with the crayons that Bek had bought her while Bek was flipping through a WWE magazine that had Kane on the cover while she had Avril Lavigne playing in her CD player, singing along to I'm With You. 

I'm standing on the bridge 

I'm waiting in the dark 

I thought you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground 

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't someone come take me home?

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are, but I I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face 

Is anybody here I know?

Cause nothing's going right and 

Everything's a mess and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are, but I I'm with you

Why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are, but I I'm with you

I'm with you

*I don't own Avril Lavigne or the song...it belongs to her! I just want to thank those that have R&R your the best and I'll try to update as soon as possible...I'm actually doing good timing with this one. Writing the stories at night and posting them in the morning...I should have this finished in no time, but just keep reading and telling me what ya think. Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 12

Bek had, sometime since getting on the plane, fallen asleep while Jasmine was leaning on her side with her arms wrapped around her waist while her head was tucked between her arm resting on her chest. Glen looked over and smiled at the picture they made before gently nudging Bek awake smiling as her eyes fluttered open to look up into his blue eyes. She looked down to see Jasmine still asleep before she kissed her head then looking back up at Glen.

"We're about to land might want to wake Jas up" Glen suggested before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips

"I slept the entire way I take it?" Bek questioned while putting everything back into her duffel before turning around to wake Jasmine

"Yeah you did" Glen said softly as the plane landed and everyone started getting to their feet before walking off the plane. 

Jasmine was still sleeping so without another word Glen picked her up and along with his duffel bag on his other shoulder he carried her off the plane with Bek walking close behind till they walked into the airport. Everyone went over to get his or her luggage while Glen walked over to a payphone and called someone. After few minutes Glen came back and told everyone that they could grab a bite to eat, but to not wander off to far cause they were leaving in half an hour. Rebekah, Glen, Jasmine, and Jessica walked over to a little cafe and sat in the balcony that overlooked the scenery of Minnesota with trees turning orange and red while a light breeze blew through and lifted Bek's hair off her shoulder's slightly. Jasmine was sitting on Bek's lap while Jessica was sitting on her left and Glen was sitting on her right at a round table. As they got their order and waited they started talking about the WWE, well Glen and Jessica mostly cause Bek still didn't really know what was going on. 

"Bek when was the last time you saw a match?" Jessica asked taking a sip of her drink

"Hmm I remember a group called DX running around causing havoc in the WWF and I remember Taker and his Lord of Darkness years, which was sweet along with the whole Brood group with Edge, Christian, and Gangrel" Bek said 

"Ok your way past due darlin I think we need to have a night specially for you and it'll just to show you every match in the WWE" Glen stated 

"Really? Sounds like fun to me" Bek said with smile "I mean I use to love watching wrestling, but then the storylines started getting bad so I just stopped watching. I'd catch it on couple nights here and there and would watch it for couple minutes before turning it to something else" Bek added 

"I could careless bout the storylines I just watch it now because of Shane, Rob, and Rey oh yeah can't forget little Spike" Jessica said with a dreamy smile

"Jessie snap out of it" Bek said flicking her thumb and finger between her eyes, making her blink couple of times before she glared at Bek

"Did you just flick me in the head?" Jessica asked 

"Well I had to Jessie you're drooling" Bek said with a light laugh as Jessica frantically wiped at her mouth to get the drool off, but found that she wasn't drooling

"Bek I'll make you pay for that one" Jessica said with a smile 

"Sure whatever ya say Jessie" Bek said with the same smile on her face.

After everyone was done eating they left the airport and got into a Escalate mini van with Glen driving while Paul sat in the passenger seat and the others sat in the back talking about different things. Jasmine was sitting on Kyle's lap playing I spy while Jessica and Bek were playing hand slap game as Jason waited for one of them to quit so he could go against the winner. Jason would tease Bek if she got slapped and would tease Jessica if she got slapped before he got slapped in the back of the head by two hands belonging to both women. Jason frowned lightly then grabbed Jessica and started tickling her sides, making her laugh uncontrollable while everyone else just watched and laughed at the two. 

"Jason stop it or I'll kick you!" Jessica said between laughter

"You can't handle the great Draco!" Jason said getting into his character that had a bigger ego then Chris Jericho

"Please your not so great more like so small" Jessica shot back glaring up at him before sticking her tongue out at him, making him laugh

"Would you like to see for yourself? I'll prove you wrong!" Jason said gazing down at Jessica with a smile

"In your dreams all might Draco!" Jessica shot back punching him in the chest before sitting up and looking over at Bek "and you! You didn't even help me what kind of friend are you?" Jessica asked glaring at Bek

"Sorry Jessie I didn't want to mess up my hair" Bek said as if it didn't matter

"Why you little...I'll get you for that one!" Jessica said still glaring at Bek.

"Would you two please shut the hell up?" Paul said turning around to glare at them, but they both just stuck their tongue out at him before giggling and talking

"Glen I don't know how you can handle her she's to much of a handful," Paul added as he looked away from the two women, hearing Glen chuckle lightly

"Handle? I can't handle that crazy woman, but I do have other ways," Glen said leaving the sentence in the air as he gazed at Bek from the rear view mirror as their eyes locked. 

After about another hour the group finally pulled up into a parking lot that was beside a building that looked like a skyscraper then as Bek was looking out of the window up at the building tears ran down her cheeks as memories started flooding her mind. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand drop on her arm and looked down to see her daughter looking up at her with sadness in her eyes as well. Bek smiled reassuringly through her tear stained face before pulling Jasmine up into her lap while hugging her close to her body. Glen had told the others to go on up in the building to the 10th floor before he placed a comforting hand on Bek's shoulder. Bek looked up as she felt the hand and plastered a fake smile on her face that Glen could see through, but he didn't ask any questions and instead took Jasmine from her arms as she climbed out of the van and walked beside Glen. They stepped out of the elevator and started walking down a long narrow hallway as Bek glanced at the pictures on the wall and noticed one to the left with a man in a red and black outfit that left nothing to the imagination. The man had curly wet hair that fell to his shoulders, but his face was hidden behind a mask and the only thing she could see were his blue piercing eyes staring back at her. A shiver ran down her spin as she kept gazing at the picture then felt Glen's hand on her shoulder from beside her so she turned and it finally hit her in the head like a speeding train that the same man in the picture was Glen. 

"So ya like it?" Glen asked with a smirk with amusement in his eyes

"I love it, but I don't get why ya have to wear something that tight?" Bek asked and felt her cheeks warm as the picture came to her mind over and over again

"Just part of the business" Glen said 

"Oh great" Bek said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Glen just laughed as they kept walking down the hallway until they stopped at a door that had Vince McMahon written on the front in gold. Glen knocked two times before opening the door to see Vince lifting his head to see him enter the room with Bek beside him and Jasmine in his arms. Vince raised an eyebrow at the scene, but Glen ignored the look and introduced Vince to Rebekah and Jasmine. Vince looked over Bek with approval in his eyes before looking down at the little girl that was now standing beside Bek with her hand clutching onto her mother's pants. 

"It's nice to meet you Rebekah, Jasmine" Vince said with a smile "I've seen your outfits and I'm impressed" Vince added as he sat back down in his chair before motioning for two seats in front of his desk to Glen and Rebekah

"Thanks Mr. McMahon" Bek said timidly 

"None of this last name crap call me Vince. Now I want see some of your work if you don't mind?" Vince questioned flipping through some papers

"Sure here ya go" Bek stated taking a folder out of her bag and handing it to Vince.

Vince flipped through the folder that had pictures of outfits that Bek was doing for the girls with a smile on his face as he glanced up at Bek again.

"Well I'd say this is some good stuff I haven't seen anything like this in forever. I think we found a new designer that is if you're interested?" Vince questioned

"Oh sure I'd love to" Bek said with a smile

"Ok well look over this form then sign it and get back to me with it later on and you'll be all set" Vince stated handing Bek sheets of paper

"Ok see ya later," Bek said and after Glen saw her to the door she sat down in a chair and looked over the form while Glen talked to Vince about something. 

After 15 minutes Bek walked back into the room and handed Vince the papers back while sitting down beside Glen with a smile on her lips. Vince looked over the papers then put them in a folder before turning to Bek again.

"Thanks for joining us I'm sure you won't be disappointed" Vince said as they shook hands. "Now anything ya want to go over now is the time" Vince added.

After giving Vince some final decisions about a few things Bek, Jasmine, and Glen left his office and walked over to where the others were sitting, talking and laughing about something before noticing the three walking into the room. Bek sat beside Jessica and told her bout becoming the new designer for WWE. Bek, Kelly, and Marie grabbed Bek and along with Jasmine they went to a different table and started talking about new outfits. 


	14. Chapter 13

Rebekah was in her hotel room, with Jessica, trying to find something to wear to the arena when someone started knocking on the door so Bek stood up from the floor to go answer the door to find it to be Glen with a smile on his face. They shared a deep kiss before she stepped to the side and let him inside. Glen walked over and sat down on the couch where Jasmine was watching cartoons while Jessica and Bek kept looking for something to wear. 

"Hey Bek almost ready to leave for the arena?" Glen asked 

"Almost still got to find an outfit to wear inside the ring tonight, want to help me?" Bek asked 

"Oh no he's not we got to go to the arena you don't have time to 'help' her with anything right now. You can just wait till after the show," Jessica said glaring over at Glen, making him chuckle lightly

"Yes mother" Glen shot back with a grin went back to watching cartoons with Jasmine

"Bek just get that one outfit that ties up on the sides and get those boots that zip on the side" Jessica suggested picking up pair of baggy army print pants with a blue tank top that had Brat written on the front. 

Rebekah nodded before walking into the bathroom with the clothes that Jessica had thrown at her then 15 minutes later she came out wearing some black tight pants that had blue flames running up the sides and a light blue baby-doll shirt that had rock star written on the front. Glen was watching her intently as she bend down and threw her other stuff into her suitcase then grabbing her black ankle boots and stepped into them while zipping them up on the side.

"Ok we're ready to go, Jasmine turn it off lets go" Bek said then watched Glen pick Jas up and carry her on his shoulders, making her giggle

"Mommy you look pretty" Jasmine stated sweetly as she bend down and kissed Bek on the cheek before giggling as Glen scooped her into his arms and swung her around couple times before placing her on the ground

"I agree with Jasmine on that one, you look very pretty" Glen said with a smile before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips before grabbing her and Jessica's bag walking down the hallway with the girls following.

After 30 minutes they arrived at the arena and as they walked inside Jasmine, Rebekah, and Jessica's eyes grew big as they looked around the arena noticing that it was huge. Glen just smiled at their faces before taking them down to Vince's office that was all the way down the corridor and to the left at the end of the corner. Glen knocked two times before walking in nodding a 'hello' to Vince, Shane, and a women who sat next to Vince with graying blonde hair while Marie, Jason, Paul, and Kyle sat on the other side of the room in front of Vince.

"Please come in Glen, I take it these are the two new Divas of the WWE?" the woman questioned sweetly looking over at the two women who had walked in after Glen

"Jessica is the new Diva and Rebekah is the new designer, say hey to Linda, and Shane" Glen said to Jessica and Bek signaling over to a man with short black hair and a woman with blonde hair that was graying slightly

"Hello" both women said in unison then they glared at each other before laughing lightly then Rebekah turned slightly and picked up Jasmine "and this is my daughter Jasmine" Bek added sweetly kissing her head

"What a beautiful daughter you have" Shane said softly walking up to Jasmine and kissing her hand, making her blush then she leaned into her mother's ear 

"I like him already" Jasmine whispered and Bek giggled at the statement before placing her on the ground

Vince motioned for them to sit down so Bek sat beside Kyle while Jasmine sat on his lap then Jessica sat on Bek's other side while Glen stood behind Bek placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shane smiled knowingly at the two before standing up and glancing around the room.

"Well let's get some things straightened out before you make your first appearance. Have you decided if you're going to be heel or face as of yet?" Shane asked the women 

"Well I know that I want to be heel, for some reason I've just loved the idea of being the bad girl" Marie stated with a smile

"Ok that's fine now what about you Jessica and Kelly?" Shane asked looking over at the two other women

"Well I'd have to go with Marie on this one being a bad girl is so much better then being a face" Kelly stated 

"I however have a problem with it and want to be totally face" Jessica piped in 

"Ok that's not a problem" Shane stated as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Now next thing we have to get done is entrance music. Have you chosen yet what your theme music will be? I mean it's not a huge problem right now if you haven't will just give you a temporary one for now if you haven't" Shane added

"Well I know that I want that song by Hoobastank the name of it is Pieces" Jessica stated as Shane wrote it down then looked over to Kelly

"Um Shut up by Kelly Osbourn," Kelly said with a smile then after writing it down Shane looked to Marie

"My theme is going to be by Saliva called Beg" Marie said then after writing it down Shane looked over at the guys

"I'm going complete heel here and my theme is by Slipknot named wait and bleed" Paul said with a smug smile

"I'm going face and my entrance is going to be by Metallica named the memory remains" Kyle said with a smirk

"I'll be heel even team with Paul if ya want don't matter, but my theme is going to be by Mudvayne named under my skin" Jason stated

"Ok we have the way your going in already set up so if you have any questions you can ask them now" Shane stated as he finished writing in a black book

"Well there is one thing I want to know? I have Jasmine with me and being a designer for the company what would happen to Jasmine?" Bek asked glancing over to where Jasmine was then back to Shane, but Vince was the one that answered

"Well some of our wrestlers have children that come with them, but like we tell them. We're not a day care center if you bring your child you will have to find a place for her to stay while you're here" Vince said in a firm voice that had an edge to it

"I'm not leaving my child in the hands of a complete stranger and I'm definitely not leaving her in the hotel by her self!" Bek said her voice rising with each word

"Well have the father watch her I'm sure he won't mind" Vince said getting angry at the way Bek was speaking to him.

At his words Rebekah fought the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and before anyone could blink she brought her hand down and slapped Vince, making the noise echo in the room while everyone caught their breath and watched the scene before them. Without another word Rebekah turned on her heels, picked Jasmine up, and with Jessica and Glen walking after her she left the room and walked down the hall turning a corner here and there before coming up to an empty room. As Glen was leaving the room Vince grabbed his arm before he could catch up with Rebekah glaring at him with anger in his eyes.

"I don't know what her problem is Glen, but you better make sure she straightens up or I won't hesitate to take her contract away and that's final!" Vince said angrily

"Her problem? Vince if you would think before saying something she wouldn't have slapped you like she did! Maybe it's because the way I see things you need to learn some facts and fast. If you had done that you would know that there is no father! The father is dead because he died in a fire saving peoples lives!" Glen shouted getting angry after each second

"I didn't" Vince stated calming down, but Glen interrupted him

"That's right you didn't know because you just assume that there's a father before reading the facts! I wouldn't doubt it if she did leave because of you!" Glen said then turned and walked off to find Rebekah.

Rebekah had somehow found her way outside of the building and was leaning on the wall with tears running down her face while Jasmine stood beside her trying to comfort her. Rebekah lifted her head and gazed over to Jasmine before pulling her in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. Rebekah smiled reassuringly to the girl before wiping the tears away. She opened her mouth to say something, but a shadow going over her stopped her and made her look up to see a man the same height as Glen with green eyes and the same color of hair as Glen except shorter. She swallowed a lump in her throat while still gazing up at the man.

"What are you doing sitting out here for?" the man asked with a deep Texas accent that sent shivers down Bek's spine

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go I'm kind of new here well **was** a new designer, but after what I did to Vince I doubt I'll be here much longer" Bek stated still looking up at the man, who was now smiling down at her

"If you don't mind what did you do to Vince?" the man asked holding out his hand for her to take, which she did with a thankful smile

"Well I kind of slapped him and I don't mean any little baby tap. I mean a real hard slap, his left side of his face turned red and it almost knocked him out of his chair" Bek said with a smile as she remembered the look on everyone's face

"Damn you must have one powerful slap hate to see how you punch someone," the man said with a deep chuckle that sent shivers down her spine again

"I've been told that's even worse then the slaps," Bek said with a smile as the man kept laughing 

"What are you laughing at Taker?" asked a male voice from beside them.

Rebekah looked over and smiled as she saw Glen standing in the doorframe then watched intently as he walked over to where they were at smiling over at her before looking back over to the man he called Taker. The man turned his head and smiled at Glen before motioning with his hand at Bek while still looking at Glen.

"This lovely lady just told me what she did to Vince and I think it's rather amusing myself that she almost knocked him out of his chair" Taker said with a smile

"Yes she does have a powerful slap, but I warn you now brother keep your hands off" Glen said narrowing his eyes at Taker

"So I take it she's your little firecracker?" Taker questioned gazing back over to where Bek was, smiling as he looked her over with his eyes 

"Yes she is now stop looking at her like that or I'll punch you and make sure you can't look at her," Glen said in a mock threat 

"Ok man get a grip" Taker said then turning to look at Bek. "I know you're his, but you never did tell me your name little one" Taker added 

"Rebekah and this is my daughter Jasmine" Bek stated with a smile as Taker kissed the back of her hand 

"It's my pleasure to meet the two of you, the name is Mark, but everyone round here calls me Taker" Taker said with a smile 


	15. Chapter 14

Rebekah had walked back into the building with Taker and Glen while Jasmine walked beside Taker, gazing up at him every once and a while with a smile on her face. Glen had his arm wrapped around Bek while they walked up to a room that had Undertaker written on the front of the door. They walked in and sat down on the bench while Glen went into the back room and changed into his ring outfit. 

"Hey Taker think I still got a shot at staying here? I mean after what I did to Vince and everything?" Bek asked looking over at Taker with an uneasy smile on her face

"Little one if that old prick says that you can't be in the WWE just because of a little slap then don't worry I'll take care of everything" Taker said with a reassuring smile before putting his arm around her shoulder, hugging her 

"Thanks, but why would you the oh great mighty Undertaker help a little designer like me?" Bek asked looking up at Taker with confusion in her eyes

"Because it would be a waste if he got rid of someone who has as much as talent as you do," Taker said looking over at Bek with a smirk

"Thanks I guess" Bek said 

"Anything for you little one, now I'm coming back to Smackdown and need a new shirt wanna help?" Taker asked gazing at Bek

"Um sure I don't mind what is it that you want?" Bek asked locking her eyes with Taker's

"Well I was thinking something like this, but I need your advice on it if ya don't mind?" Taker asked before showing Bek the design of his new shirt

"Whoa! That's awesome, but how bout adding some of these around the edges of the logo?" Bek questioned drawing some Celtic looking knots around the Taker logo of the U in the background and the T in front with Big Evil on the back with the same knots around it

"Hmm I like that change man you really are good at this stuff ever think about doing tattoos?" Taker asked with a smile

"I um well I never really thought about it, but maybe one day I might try" Bek said with a smile. "But are you sure ya want me to do it?" Bek asked

"It's not that hard to do I'll show you the proper way of holding the needle and you can practice on paper first just to get a hang of it. I mean you don't have to do that it was just a suggestion cause I could see you being a tattoo artist" Taker stated

"Well thanks I'll think about it, right now I just want to be a clothes designer" Bek stated while coloring the shirt a black color while the lettering was in the color of the Texas flag

"Damn that is really good Bek" Taker stated looking over the shirt that Bek had just finished with

"Thanks thought ya might like that little detail there" Bek stated with a smile 

"I didn't like it I love it! The best I've seen actually man Vince did a good thing in hiring you" Taker stated

"Ya really think so? I mean I know I'm ok at this, but the way your talking about it you'd think it was the best or something" Bek stated with a slight blush on her cheeks

"That's because it is darlin," Taker said with a smile

"Hitting on my girl are ya? I knew I shouldn't have left her in here with you without anyone watching" Glen said narrowing his eyes at Taker in mock anger

"Well I can't help it if the girl is beautiful! Besides it's not her fault that she knows when a **real** man is standing in front of her!" Taker shot back with the same look as Glen and for couple minutes you could tell that they were related 

"Are you implying something brother?" Glen asked with a deep deadly voice

"Implying something? Hell brother you know I don't imply I simple tell you if she likes me more then you!" Taker said glaring at Glen with a smirk on his face. 

Before Taker could move Glen pulled his fist back and swung it at Taker, making it connect with his jaw, but Taker didn't budge and just smiled before bringing his own fist down and into Glen's mid section. Rebekah didn't know if this was real or just a little game of there's so she jumped in between them and before the guys could move she brought her fist back and connected with Taker's stomach, making him double over in pain while groaning painfully. Glen's eyes grew big as Taker was moved by one punch from Bek while Jasmine was cheering for her mother. Taker stood back up as he stared at Bek then brought his fist down acting like he was going to hit her, but she didn't move from her spot and Taker just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug while laughing. Glen just watched with amusement in his eyes before grabbing Bek away from Taker and holding her to arm length gazing down at her before bending down and kissing her deeply nibbling on her bottom lip, making her whimper in pleasure before his tongue started exploring her mouth. 

"Alright that's enough, Glen you got to go practice with Batista for your match tonight and Bek you've got to come with me. I'm going to show you where you work at and you can meet some of the other designers" Taker stated firmly pulling Glen away from Bek and pushing him out the door. "Go already!" Taker added

"See ya later Bek" Glen said over his shoulder while walking down the hallway disappearing as he walked around a corner.

Rebekah glared over at Taker before telling Jasmine to come with her while they walked out of the room and walked the opposite way that Glen had just gone so Taker could take her to the designers room. Taker knocked on the door before opening it and letting Bek walk in with Jasmine beside her. Bek's eyes grew wider as she looked around the room noticing light tables on one side of the room while sewing machines and computers were on the other side. A woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes came walking over to Bek, Jasmine, and Taker. The woman was wearing a blue jean skirt that went to her mid-thigh with black cowgirl boots while her top was a white halter top with black trimming on the edges and sleeves. The woman extended her hand to Bek with a small smile on her lips.

"Hello you must be Rebekah my name is Amber I'm the one that's in charge around here," Amber said with a little voice that said I'm the boss so listen to me or else

"Hey Amber this is my daughter Jasmine" Bek said shaking hands with Amber then signaling beside her to Jasmine

"Oh she's a cutie," Amber said kneeling down in front of Jasmine and shaking her little hand with a warm smile on her pink painted lips

"Well I'm going to leave ya here now I've got to go talk to Vince about couple of things. Um Glen should be by after he's done practicing so I guess I'll see ya later on" Taker stated smiling at Bek

"Oh ok see ya later" Bek said and hugged Taker before he picked Jasmine up and hugged her as well then put her down and walked out of the room

"Well I'll show ya round so you can get familiar with this place seeing as how you'll be here most of the night" Amber stated and showed Bek everything in the room.

Taker had just walked down the ramp and looked over to the left side of the arena to see that Glen was sitting in the front row talking to Rob. Taker made his way down and over to where Glen was at sitting down beside him getting Glen to turn and glance at him.

"Where is Bek and Jasmine?" Glen asked looking around the arena for them

"With that Amber girl" Taker said 

"Oh ok" Glen said then leaned back into the chair.

Everyone's attention was soon pulled over to the ramp as Vince and Shane came walking down and over to where the group of wrestlers was sitting at. Shane sat on the apron of the ring with his feet dangling over the side while Vince stood up looking over the wrestlers before speaking to them.

"Now everyone knows what's going to happen right?" Vince questioned glaring at the group of men and women 

"Beat up on Eric!" Jason Reso, otherwise known as Christian shouted out from the back, while others started snickering

"No Christian! You're not beating up on Eric! Now tonight William and Lance you will fight against Jason and Paul, other wise known now as Draco and Wizzard" Vince said looking over to the two group of men

"Now Kane you'll be fighting Hunter tonight" Shane stated and sighed with annoyance as he looked through the crowd and didn't see Hunter anywhere, knowing that he was out for now and would be in later on

"Now I want you all in the back now before the doors open and get into character as soon as you get into the back!" Vince said and without another word turned and walked backstage to his office.

"Hey Kane where's the new girlfriend at? Saw you in the airport with her so spill already" Christian stated walking up to be next to Glen

"Why would I tell you anything Christian? It's really none of your business where she is so shut up about it before I tombstone your ass through this ramp" Glen said narrowing his eyes at the blonde Canadian.

Glen smiled inwardly as he watched Christian back down from him and go into the back to talk to Jericho about their match that night while he felt a hand drop on his shoulder from his other side. Glen looked over to see that it was Taker with a smirk on his lips before he nodded his head towards the designer's room. Glen smiled his thanks before walking down the hallway going towards the room where Bek was. 


	16. chapter 15

Nidia and Jazz were already in the ring, talking softly to each other, as they went over a plan while waiting for Blaze and Willow to come out to the ring. After 5 minutes Break In Pieces blasted over the pa system and green fireworks exploded, making it look like leaves from a tree were falling as gold sprinkled down then green lights started flashing rapidly to the beat of the music as Lillian made the announcement.

"Making her way down to the ring, from Sacramento, California Willow!" Lillian shouted and the fans stayed quiet, but a few whistles from the men could be heard as Willow walked out onto the ramp and walked halfway down.

As Willow's song faded out it was suddenly replaced by Run Like Hell blasting over the pa system and fire exploded before red lights started flashing rapidly over the arena to the beat of the song as Lillian made another announcement.

"Making her way to the ring, from Castro Valley, California Blaze!" Lillian shouted and Blaze got the same reaction as Willow as she stepped out onto the ramp and walked down beside Willow.

It was 15 minutes into the match and it was now Blaze fighting Jazz with Blaze getting the upper hand by doing a spinning heel kick to Jazz, sending her down to the mat before climbing the top turnbuckle and doing her Fire Bomb as everyone watched in amazement. Blaze connected and quickly rolled Jazz up, but only got a two count as Jazz got her shoulder up before Blaze stood up and kicked her couple times in the side. Then Blaze walked over to Willow and made the tag before the two did a double close line to Nidia then turning around to face Jazz as she got to her feet. Blaze picked her up and chock slammed her to the mat while Willow climbed the turnbuckle and jumped off connecting with a moonsault then she covered Jazz for the pin. The ref was making the count and before Nidia could interrupt the count Blaze did her other finisher called Deadly Sin, her version of the F5, as the ref made the three count and signaled for the bell. Willow and Blaze were celebrating when suddenly Jamie Noble and his cousin ran down and attacked them from behind. The crowd was booing heavily at the two as they kicked and punched the women, but suddenly their boos turned to cheers as Hurricane and Kane came running down the ramp and giving them both chock slams before kicking them out of the ring. Kane went to Blaze's side while Hurricane went to Willow's side and the two men helped the two women to stand on their feet before Blaze asked for a microphone.

"Wait a damn minute! Nidia! Jazz! I'm making a challenge to the both of you right now! Next week on Raw myself and Willow against you, Nidia and Jazz, in a Hardcore match!" Blaze screamed angrily. 

Willow looked over at Blaze as if she had lost it before grabbing the microphone and glaring at Blaze as she leaned on Hurricane for support.

"Wait a minute Blaze! I didn't agree to this in the least! I know we've had our disagreements with those two in the past and I know that since we're all under the same roof once again there's going to be a lot of hell to pay! I also know that you have totally lost your mind!" Willow shouted annoyingly then motioned for her to be quiet as she tried to say something and she fumed with anger as Willow kept talking. "Blaze don't get mad at me, but I'm not getting in a hardcore match with those two! I want to stay living thank you very much and keep doing what I love, which is to wrestle in this business! I thought that after this match it would be over with, but I guess I was wrong cause here you are making yet another match against them!" Willow stated glaring at Blaze then she handed the microphone back to her

"Willow, you know something your right it is kind of dumb that this has kept going for so long between the four of us so fine I don't want a match with them two. Nope instead I want a match with you!" Blaze said glaring at Willow then signaled for her to be quiet while she kept talking. "The two of us have been together for how long now? And to this very day we still haven't had our own match against each other! I mean I do remember one night that you had told someone in OVW that you could beat me in a match! Well Willow here's your chance accept this match against me and lets see just who the toughest bitch really is!" Blaze shouted angrily

"Fine Blaze you're on! Next week on Raw it'll be me and you against each other!" Willow said angrily then threw the microphone down. 

Hurricane helped Willow out of the ring and they went behind the curtain while she glaring down at Blaze as Kane wrapped his arm around her waist then the two put their arms in the air and then dropped them back down, igniting the fire from the posts. 

After the match with Booker and Jericho, Jericho winning, the cameras went to the back as some refs ran down the hallway followed by some officials. They went around another corner and spotted Blaze struggling against Kane's grip around her waist to charge at Nidia who was being held by Jamie the same way. The women were cussing and yelling at each other while glaring daggers at each other. 

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" Blaze shouted angrily

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Nidia shot back and suddenly rammed her elbow into Jamie's side, making him lose his grip on her then she charged at Blaze.

As Nidia was running at Blaze with anger in her eyes Blaze ripped her self from Kane's grip and did a drop kick to Nidia when she got only couple inches in front of her, making her go backwards and knocking into Jamie. Blaze walked over and grabbed Nidia by her hair before throwing her into wall that was next to her, making her cry out in pain. Blaze was about to pick Nidia up again when she felt Jamie wrap his arms around her trying to do a German suplex to her, but Kane walked over quickly and chock slammed Jamie to the concrete floor before taking Blaze by the hand and walking to their room. The cameras followed them inside the room and suddenly Kane was facing Blaze with anger flashing through his eyes as he pulled her roughly closer to his body. Blaze felt a shiver run down her spine at the closeness of their bodies before locking her eyes with his. 

"Blaze stop being a bitch for once and listen to me! I don't want to see you do that ever again you understand?" Kane asked narrowing his eyes down at her

"Kane give it a rest already! I mean you know, out of everyone around here, that I'm not going to stop till I'm satisfied with what I've done to her and Jazz" Blaze said with fire blazing in her eyes

" Well you need to clear your head for next week. If you've forgotten already you have a match against Willow and you need to be at your best maybe more if you plan on beating her," Kane said in a firm voice

"Kane I know that already, but this is just for practice I wanted a warm-up and I took it out on Nidia" Blaze said walking out of his grasp and sitting down on the couch while crossing her legs smiling up at him seductively

"Blaze just promise me one thing?" Kane suggested as he stood in front of her with seriousness in his eyes as he leaned over Blaze

"What would that be my dear Red Machine?" Blaze asked with an innocent smile as she looked up at Kane

"That you'll be careful and that after tonight you'll let me take care of you" Kane stated and before Blaze could answer him he placed his lips over hers in a deep hungry kiss that had both of them breathless afterwards. 

It was finally time for the last match of the night Kane against Triple H and Blaze was going to walk down to ring side with Kane. Blaze was leaning on a wall with her arms crossed over her chest when Triple H came up to her with a smug look on his face as Ric Flair stood next to him with a grin on his face. Triple H came up beside Blaze and placed his hand up on the wall while leaning into Blaze with a smile.

"Blaze it's so good to see you again" Hunter said with a fake smile on his face that Blaze could see through

"Don't waste my time with your stupid chattering Gonzo" Blaze shot back turning to ignore him, but he grabbed her chin and turned her forcefully to look at him

"I should teach you some respect or just punish your burn boy toy for what you said?" Hunter suggested with a smirk leaning down so that his mouth was next to her ear while his hand traveled up and grabbed her breast roughly "I'll put you in your rightful place, under me and screaming my name instead of his" Hunter added huskily while rubbing up against her. 

Blaze only had a second to blink before she watched Hunter be lifted up from the ground and was suddenly thrown across the hall and into the wall, making him be knocked out by the force of the throw. Blaze looked up to see Kane standing in front of her with anger in his eyes as he watched Ric help Hunter to his feet and walk away down the hall before he turned to look down at Blaze with concern in his eyes. 

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Kane asked narrowing his eyes as he traced the side of her face with his fingertips 

"I I'm fine he just gives me the creeps that's all" Blaze said softly as she leaned her head into the palm of his hand

"It's ok now I'll kill the bastard if he even lays a finger on you" Kane said in a deep deadly voice while pulling Blaze into a hug. 

Kane tilting her head up before capturing her lips with his in a deep hungry kiss that had her fly to cloud 9 and left her breathless and weak in the knees as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer. Blaze deepened the kiss while sucking on his tongue wrapping her arms round his neck trying to get closer to his body, making him moan in the back of his throat. Kane had his hand running over her corset top squeezing her breasts between the material, making Blaze whimper in the back of her throat before they got interrupted by a stagehand guy coming up. Kane broke the kiss and glared over at the shorter man then turned back to Blaze and spoke something in her ear that made her giggle then he grabbed her hand and the two of them walked down the hall and went to go out to the ring. 

*Well I should tell you a few things now so you're not confused about anything that's mentioned in the story. First thing is that there is NO SPLIT in this story! I hate the split and think it's a very stupid idea so there (Sticks tongue out at the ppl who like the split)! I've tried to keep it as close to the present story line as possible, but don't hurt me if I've missed something. I know that Taker left the WWE, but did you really think that one of my stories was going to go on without Taker being involved in some way? (Laughs insanely) Think again! I couldn't possible leave out my Lord of Darkness could I? (Sad and confused look) NOPE! So take that WWE! Um second thing I guess I should have told you before that this chapter was going to be a Triple H bashing chapter! (Innocent smile) Oops sorry bout that, but now you know so just leave it! Along the way yes there will be more bashing on those wrestlers that I can't stand to look at like Triple H, William, and others that I don't like. Last thing I'm sure everyone is wondering what happened with the other people that were mentioned in the early chapters (Paul, Jason, Kelly, Kyle) well let's just say there still training and that other stuff (Smiles). Now if anyone has any suggestions or just wants to talk to me my email and messenger is: 

(fire_bird83@hotmail.com)

or yahoo (fujin_sakura@yahoo.com)


	17. Chapter 16

Raw had ended 2 hours ago with Kane beating Hunter while Blaze kept Ric from messing with the match by doing a spinning heel kick, making him go back into the steel steps in pain. Bek was now sitting on the couch in Kane's room waiting for him to come out from taking a shower looking over the scripts for next week before the door opened and Mark came walking in. Bek looked up to see Mark standing in front of her in black leather pants, a black button up shirt with snake skin stripes on both sides, and black boots. 

"I'm very proud of you for tonight" Mark said as he sat down next to Bek leaning into the couch

"Thanks couldn't of done it without your help" Bek stated with a smile 

"I know you want to include me into that category as well right?" Glen asked standing in front of the doorframe with a smile 

"Glen you know I'd never leave you out of thanking you for helping me" Bek stated as she walked up to Glen and kissed him on the lips

"That's what I thought darlin," Glen said softly against her lips before sitting down next to Mark with Bek on his lap. "Now do we have any plans for tonight?" Glen questioned

"Well some of the guys are going to a bar in town" Bek stated turning so she was straddling Glen's lap then she rested her head on his chest wrapping her arms round his neck

"Do you want to go with 'em darlin?" Glen asked running his fingers through Bek's hair

"Not really I mean I know I should get to know them if I'm going to be working with 'em, but I just don't feel up to it tonight" Bek stated with a yawn 

"Someone is worn out I take it?" Mark questioned with a smile while rubbing Bek's back up and down gently, but strong enough to get the knots out of my muscles

"Have no idea how much" Bek said softly into Glen's chest with a smile and a little moan of pleasure as Mark kept rubbing her back 

"Then lets get you to the hotel so you can rest little one" Mark suggested then stood up and grabbed his bag.

Mark was glad to see Glen happy again it had been almost 3 years since the relationship with Terri and since Glen had caught Terri screwing Hunter in his own locker room after a taping of Smackdown. Glen was outraged and would have killed Hunter if Mark never showed up, but he did and he kept Glen away from Hunter while he ran out of the room like a scared puppy with his tail between his legs. Glen walked slowly over to Terri after Hunter had left and if Mark wasn't there with his hand on Glen's shoulder there's really no telling what Glen would have done to Terri. Mark saw the fire in his eyes as he step up to Terri never taking his gaze off her then before she could come up with an excuse Glen told her to leave with a deep deadly voice that even had Mark have shivers running down his back. Glen didn't even watch her leave and after she had he let all his anger and frustration out on the walls and the room, destroying everything that was in sight before leaving a gigantic hole in the wall. Mark just watched from a distance with concern and worry for his younger brother as he watched Glen finally break down falling to the floor with tears in his eyes as his heart started breaking to a million pieces. For almost the rest of the year Glen went back to his solitary life never talking to anyone and pushing whoever tried to get close away from him. Mark didn't blame him for acting the way he was hell he knew what it was like to find your wife screwing another man. Mark had come home early to his house in Texas from an 'injury' that the WWE had placed him under so he could take care of his wounds properly, but as he stepped inside he caught the faint smell of another man. Mark's lips lifted into a snarl as he walked up the stairs and opened his bedroom door to find his wife under none other then Dallas screaming his name to go faster. Dallas has seen Mark walk in and he kept a smug look on his face as he kept fucking Sara with a look that said 'she's mine now' before Mark walked over and picked him up by the throat. Sara watched with fear in her eyes as she watched Mark throw Dallas to the other side of the room then he walked over to where she laid and picked her up not caring that she still didn't have any clothes on. He grabbed her suitcase and threw her clothes into it before grabbing it and with Sara kicking and screaming on his shoulder he opened the front door and threw her out, making her land in the yard before walking back in his bedroom to do the same with Dallas. Mark, however, was tougher on Dallas and literally threw him out of the house, making Dallas fly over the yard and land near the curb at the end of his yard. Mark stood in his doorway before telling them both to get out of his yard or else in a deadly tone that had them running before he slammed his door and went into his training room to work off the anger and frustration running through his body. Mark was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as Glen placed a hand on his shoulder with a knowingly look motioning for him to get into the truck before placing Bek in his lap then he climbed in and they drove away from the arena going towards the hotel. 

"I take it by that look that you're still not over her?" Glen questioned glancing at Mark from the corner of his eye

"Do you really think that I could be over that shit? Hell Glen you know what it's like, but at least you found someone" Mark said looking out of the window with sadness in his eyes.

Glen wasn't surprised that Mark was showing his emotions like he was, hell Mark only showed them when he was around Glen cause the two had been through so much together that it wasn't strange to them if one cried in front of the other. Mark was the type to hide his real feelings from everyone, except Glen, cause he didn't want people to think of him as a weak pathetic man. Mark had his pride to keep in the business even though he wasn't in the WWE anymore as a wrestler he was still looked up to by the new guys coming in so he had to keep his feelings in check before doing anything. Glen glanced over at Mark before looking down to Bek, who was sleeping in Mark's arms.

"She's crazy bout you ya know" Mark stated catching Glen looking over to Bek with love in his eyes

"I know I'm crazy bout her as well, but there's so much that I don't know bout her and she won't tell me" Glen said frustrated 

"Don't worry bout it so much little brother she'll tell you when she's ready to. I know your not very patient, but with this one you're going to have to be if you want to keep her" Taker stated running his fingers through Bek's hair with a smile on his face

"Don't realize how much I want to just strangle her for not telling me anything, but I love her to much to even think about doing that. Man why does she have to be so damn complicated?" Glen questioned hitting the wheel in annoyance 

"Have you told her anything bout your past?" Taker asked narrowing his eyes at Glen as he turned a corner

"No I haven't, but I" Glen started to say, but Taker interrupted him

"See she's not the only one who's not telling the little secrets so be patient with her" Taker stated tracing Bek's jaw with his fingertips

"Yeah I know it's just I don't know if she'll be able to handle what I tell her. Damn Mark won't be surprised if she runs off with someone after knowing bout my past" Glen stated 

"Don't worry over that right now just be with her for now love her till the time comes. Glen if she's really the one for you then she'll still be with you after everything is said and done" Mark said.

Glen pulled up into the parking lot and found a place to park his truck before climbing out of the truck and grabbing his, Marks, and Bek's bags as Mark carried Bek in his arms as they walked into the hotel lobby. Glen went to the front desk and got a room with two beds before heading to the 3rd floor with Mark beside him. They got to their room and walked inside to see Jessica sitting on the couch with Jasmine next to her while they watched the television then Jessica smiled as she looked over to the three as they came over. Mark placed Bek on the left bed before settling down in the chair next to the couch while Jasmine walked over and curled up beside Rebekah. Jessica told Mark to have Bek call her when she got up the next day before she walked out of the room and went to hers that she was sharing with Kelly. Glen went over and kissed Bek on the lips tenderly before grabbing pair of boxers and a shirt then going into the bathroom to take a shower. Mark was sitting on the couch watching some old western movie when he heard her whispering softly in her dream and at first Mark didn't think anything of it. Then he turned to see that Bek was trashing her arms round the bed with Jasmine sitting next to her with tears in her eyes so Mark got up and walked over. He told Jasmine to go watch some television while he sat next to Bek and heard her talking in her sleep as she thrashed her arms around. 

"No please I don't want you to go...it's too dangerous please don't go. No Jamez!" Bek screamed and shot out of the bed with tears running down her face

"It's ok little one I'm right here it was just a bad dream," Mark said softly wrapping his arms around her stroking her hair softly 

"It felt so real Mark I saw him standing there and then he left and never came back" Bek said with sadness in her voice as her tears kept running down her face

"I know baby, but it's ok now if you want we can talk bout it. I know you probably don't want to, but it will feel better after you let it out" Mark said letting her cry into his chest while his arms wrapped around her soothing her a little

"It's to painful Mark I can't right now," Bek said softly wiping her tears away

"Rebekah if you love Glen as you say then you need to tell him. I know Glen has a past to that he hasn't told you yet, but just like you he's afraid that if he tells you then you'll run from him to another man. I see the love in his eyes when he's looking at you Rebekah and I've never seen him this happy over any woman since that bitch broke his heart" Mark said with a flash of anger in his eyes

"What are you talking bout Mark?" Bek asked looking up at him

"Glen has a past that he doesn't like to talk about, but it's not my place to tell so I'll let him tell you. It's not going to be easy though cause unless you tell him your past he'll never tell you about his" Mark said 

"I know Mark I'm just afraid that he'll turn from me if I tell him anything. I mean I know he loves me I love him as well, but I don't want my past to come back after I say anything to him" Bek said with sadness in her voice. 

Mark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body while she clung to him like a baby to a mother with her head resting on his chest. Mark heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see Glen leaning on the doorframe looking at Bek then up to Mark with a look that said 'leave us so we can talk'. Mark nodded his head 'ok' before pulling away from Bek smiling reassuringly down at her, kissing her head before walking out of the room with Jasmine in his arms. Rebekah felt Glen wrap his arms around her waist from behind and pull her back to him so she was leaning on his chest.

"Rebekah I need to tell you something that you don't know, but I want you to promise me that after I tell you this you'll tell me what's troubling you ok?" Glen questioned turning Bek around so she was straddling his lap

"Ok Glen I promise I'll tell you" Bek said in a soft voice

*To warn you of the next chapter and to remind you that this is JUST a fiction story so none of this is true and it never happened! I don't know how Glen was when he first started wrestling or the others mentioned in this story. I'm not out to say they're like this in real life cause I (for one) have no idea how they are in real life! I've warned you before that there was sexual stuff mentioned, but now I warn you of this story getting a little darker. Another reason it's in R rating instead of anything else. I warn you that if you don't like abuse of any kind then don't read the next chapter! This might start to get darker as the story goes on cause the past is not a very pretty thing in this story. I'm hoping that this will be a happy ending instead, but I'm not sure how I'm going to end this just yet so bare with me and don't hate me if I do something you don't like.


	18. Chapter 17

Glen took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them again and looking down at Rebekah with a reassuring smile as he saw worry flash over her eyes. Glen kissed her lips gently before pulling back and leaning on the headboard of the bed with Rebekah still in his lap.

"When I started in the WWF I was known to sleep around with women who loved me for being Kane. I never had any second thoughts afterwards and didn't really care about the women I slept with. To me they were just a one-night stand and during this time lots of the guys would sleep with women just to have fun so I never really saw the harm in doing what I did. Hell even Mark had his share of women and sometimes we would share, but it was just fun for us. Now I did have some friends in the business that were female, but I never paid them much attention except one woman by the name of Terri. At the time she came to the WWF she was involved with Dustin Runnels, otherwise known as Goldust. The two of us hit it off pretty fast and became close friends and the tempting of doing her wasn't far from my mind either, but I never stepped over that line. The involvement with Dustin started getting dangerous and at times she would come to me in the middle of the night saying they had been in a fight and she didn't want to be near him. I knew Dustin had a temper at times when he didn't get what he wanted out of the WWF and he would go get drunk before coming back and taking it out on Terri. Goldust didn't hit her or anything like that, but he did tell her that she would never amount to anything because the way she dressed and acted around the guys in the WWF. During that time I could have strangled Dustin for saying stuff like that about her, but I soon found out that what he was saying was true. One night I came back from a show and had just gotten out of the shower to find Terri sitting on my bed waiting for me to come out. She told me that they were fighting again and she wanted to stay the night cause she didn't want to go back to him. Back then I had secret dreams of Terri and told no one because I knew that she was involved, but for some reason that night it didn't matter to me if she was involved with anyone or not. Make a long story short I slept with her that night and that started the affair between the two of us. Couple months pasted by and Terri filed for divorce and soon after it was made public that the two of us were together. At this time in my life I had the soft heart and was naive to think that a beautiful woman like Terri would love me. I never had a woman look at me the way she did and it felt good to be loved by someone else. Couple years pass by and I ask her to marry me ignoring the fact that my buddies were telling me that she was sleeping around on me with someone else. After coming back from being married I got a knee injury and had to have surgery and 6 months to relax and rest my body till it healed. Through the entire time of the injury and getting back to my feet Terri never once came to see me and when I comforted her about it she would tell me that she was too busy with Diva photo shoots and that she'd come afterwards. The lies kept coming and for once I started to think that maybe my buddies were right so I told everyone in the WWE to keep my coming a surprise. After I was completely healed and released to wrestle again I went to the arena where the WWE was at and made a surprise appearance then later that night I had my first match with Hurricane against Lance Storm and Christian. After the match was over I went to Vince and asked where Terri was at then I went to where he told me to go. On the way I ran into Mark and he was surprised to see me maybe even a little shocked to see me back so soon before sadness went into his eyes. I knew something was up, but Mark didn't say a word and instead he walked with me down to Terri's room. I opened the door and in front of me was Terri screwing Paul, otherwise known as Triple H with a smile on her face and a smug look on his face. I felt nothing but anger and rage as I went to kill Triple H and if Mark hadn't stopped me I just might have killed him that night. After that night I went to the court and got a divorce and from then on I've had intentions to kill Paul and I still do after all this time. I've been arrested for attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon. I was in jail for couple months before Vince dropped the charges, but the case can be opened back up at any time if they see it fit enough. I promised myself that I'd never get involved with another woman for a long time, afraid of getting hurt again so I kept my distance. I've only recently showed my feelings towards you and even though I've told you this now I'm still afraid that you'll leave me" Glen explained with anger still in his eyes as he remembered the past and the pain it brought 

"Glen I can't even imagine what that was like for you and I'm sorry that it even did happen to you because you never deserved to be treated like that. Hell no one deserves to be treated like you've been all this time. I can understand where you're coming from though. I've never been loved by anyone while I was growing up, not by my mother and not by my father. Hell what my father did was considered 'love' in his eyes, but my mother could hardly give a damn about what I did or that I even existed. I was abused by every way you could imagine. Physically, sexually, emotionally, and mentally were the major ones that I went through my entire life that I lived with them. My father was an old drunken prick who thought he ran my entire life by telling me how to dress and where to go and who to be friends with. Then again I never did have any friends while I was growing up everyone hated me and would always pick a fight with me. I finally learned how to defend myself with the help of watching wrestling, which's how I became a fan before when I was younger. However it didn't help me when my father came home drunk one night while my mother was out of the house saying that I was a slut and that no man on this earth would want me. So he took it into his own hands to make sure that I felt like a slut for the rest of my life, taking my virginity while I was still very young. After that I had a hatred for men and promised myself that I'd never get involved with a man as long as I lived. While in high school I hide that part of my life from the world and started to act a different person and shortly afterwards I had some 'friends' and one night we went to a club that was for adults. That night was my first time at doing a lot of things, like smoking a cigarette, first time to smoke a joint, first time to get high, and first time to fit in with the crowd. After that night I would always go to the same club during the weekends to get away from the world and to get into my own little world. Then one night I met a guy in the club and at first I was a total bitch to him, telling him to fuck off and to find someone else to fuck for the night, but he just laughed and stayed by my side the entire night. As the days went by I kept going to the club and seeing the same guy and for once in a very long time I felt wanted by someone. I let my guard down for just this once and before I knew it I was falling in love with the guy, his name was Jamez. He was couple years older, but at the time I didn't care and after couple months we started dating. I ended up telling him about my life and how I just wanted to get away from everything. I spent more time with Jamez and his family then I did with my own and for once I felt loved and wanted by people. Jamez's parents, John and Anna, were so kind and loving telling me that I always had a place to stay with them if I needed a place. I took them up on the offer and stayed with Jamez and his parents while working at the club to pay half the bills as I stayed with them. Couple years later while I was working Jamez came by and we drove all the way to California and got married before getting a nice house out in the country. Jamez went into the fire department and I went to college to get my graphic designing classes. I was 20 when I had Jasmine and the same night Jamez was called in because a building in town had caught fire. I was at home tending to Jasmine when I saw the news come on talking about a skyscraper being on fire with rumored explosives in the basement and couple people were still inside. Jamez was one of the firemen to go inside and help the people, but he was the only one who didn't make it out of the building" Bek explained with sadness in her voice and tears running down her face as the memories swam into her mind again.

Glen wrapped his arms around Bek and pulled her closer to his chest letting her cry into his body while he tried to sooth her from the pain that she was going through. 

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but if you think of it in a good way it would have never made it to where we met. Look where you are now with people who love you and would protect you at any cost" Glen said softly as he stroked her hair lovingly

"I know that now Glen, but even to this day I keep asking myself if I really deserve this? I mean think my self-esteem was low when I was younger it's higher now that I have Jasmine. I want to be the best mother for her, but I don't want anything to happen to her like it did with me. Her childhood is going to be the best and I won't let some man stand in the way. I'm probably sounding like a total bitch huh?" Bek stated looking away from Glen for the first time in a long time 

"Bek don't you ever think like that ever again about yourself you understand?" Glen questioned placing his finger under her chin and lifting so she was looking up into his blue eyes. "I understand the way you feel and you don't sound like a bitch, but more as a caring and loving mother who's just looking out for her daughter" Glen added with a smile

"Terri huh? That name sounds familiar...she's that interviewer right?" Bek questioned with anger in her eyes as she started realizing who Terri was

"Yes that's Terri " Glen said with anger in his eyes as well

"Wish I could get my hands on her" Bek said angrily "I'd kick her ass for hurting you like she did" Bek added with an evil smile

"Hmm maybe we can talk to Vince about it for a new story line?" Glen suggested with the same smile on his face

Glen and Rebekah laid in the bed holding each other and just thinking about the story line they wanted to start when the door opened and Mark came back in with Jasmine asleep in his arms. Bek smiled at the scene before Mark walked over and placed Jasmine into her arms then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Glen nuzzled Bek's neck before kissing her shoulders lightly then pulled Bek in for a deep kiss that left both of them breathless then Bek laid back into the bed with Jasmine next to her while Glen just watched Bek fall asleep. 

"So did you talk to her?" Mark asked coming out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked over to his bed

"Yeah I told her everything..." Glen stated running his fingers through Bek's hair

"I see she didn't run away from ya after all" Mark stated with a grin

"No she didn't, but she does want to kick Terri's ass" Glen said with a deep chuckle

"Well bout time someone taught that bitch a lesson or two" Mark stated with his lip curling up into a snarl as memories of Terri came to his mind

"Can't wait for to see that happen, but right now I just want to sleep" Glen stated laying behind Bek and pulling her closer to his chest

"Yeah same here, night" Mark said before turning the lamp off and going to sleep. 

The next day Rebekah woke up to see that Mark and Glen had already left for the training room so while Jasmine was still asleep she walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After 30 minutes Bek came out to find Jasmine sitting on the couch watching morning cartoons before she walked over to the phone and called Jessica's room.

"Hello?" answered a male's voice

"Jessica there?" Bek asked a little confused

"Yeah hold on a second" the guy stated and after couple seconds of waiting Jessica came on

"Hey Bek" Jessica greeted cheerfully 

"Jessie who was that?" Bek questioned with a grin

"That was um Shane he just came by to see if I wanted to have breakfast with him or not" Jessica stated 

"I won't bug ya about it any more, but could ya come by later?" Bek asked

"Yeah no problem, but I'm suppose to go to the training room with Rob and Shane you can come if ya want" Jessica suggested

"Yeah I'll come with ya and that way we can practice our moves for our match tonight" Bek stated 

"Yeah that'll be fun ok well I'm going to get ready and I'll see ya later on bye" Jessica said before the two hung up.

Rebekah smiled knowingly before grabbing a pair of blue sweatpants with red velvet stripes down the sides and a matching tank top to change into before telling Jasmine to go take a shower and get ready as well. 


	19. Chapter 18

Rebekah along with Jasmine, Jessica, Rob, and Shane walked down to the lobby of the hotel and over to the training room where most of the guys were working out at. Jasmine saw Kyle working out and ran over to him while Bek and Jessica along with Rob and Shane walked over to where Glen, Mark, Jeff, Matt, Amy, and Chris stood working out. Glen walked over and wrapped his arms around Bek before kissing her gently on the lips then he got into the ring with Chris and they started to practice for that night's show. Rebekah and Jessica were sitting down talking about what they wanted to do in their match when Amy, Jeff, and Shane came over.

"How bout more of the stuff you two pulled off the other night?" Amy suggested

"We were thinking bout that, but we decided that we want to do some different stuff that will surprise the audience when we do something" Bek stated

"Like extreme hardcore stuff or something like that" Jessica stated with a grin

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean you are technically new to the WWE and half the stuff we pull of is for the big guys not so much for the women" Amy questioned

"Well that's about to change now with the two of us" Jessica said 

"Realize that the two of us came here to make some new rules and break some old ones?" Bek questioned with an innocent smile. "It's true that we are new, but it's also true that half the stuff the big guys can pull of we can pull it off as well without missing a beat" Bek added 

"I want to see this to believe it" Jeff stated with amusement in his eyes

"Well if you really want to we can give you a little taste of what we can do?" Jessica suggested while smiling over to Bek

"Oh that would be great!" Jeff said with excitement 

"Ok we'll show ya some stuff that we can do, but first ya got to get them out of there" Bek stated pointing over to Glen and Chris.

The group walked over to the ring and told Glen and Chris what was going on before everyone stopped what they were doing and stood around the ring before Rebekah and Jessica climbed into the ring with Amy as the ref. No one, however, noticed that Shane was leaning on the doorframe watching intently as the women started doing a practice round. 

Jessica and Rebekah hooked up and after few seconds of pushing each other back and forth Jessica raised her foot up and kneed Rebekah in the stomach, making her fall to her knees on the mat before Jessica helped her to her feet by grabbing her hair. Rebekah took this as an advantage and punched Jessica in the face, making her stumble backwards few feet before she speared Jessica to the mat. Rebekah started punching at Jessica trying to hit anything that she could when Jessica tucked her feet to her chest and kicking Rebekah off her and to the other side of the ring. Jessica and Rebekah got up at the same time and with the same idea ran at each other and close lined each other down. By this time almost everyone that was working out in the room had stopped and sat down to watch the two girls fight each other gasping in amazement of what they were doing. Rebekah was the first to her feet and as Jessica got to her feet and turned around she was met with a spinning heel kick that sent her flying backward couple feet away. As Jessica was lying there Rebekah climbed to the top turnbuckle and after Jessica got to her feet again Rebekah went for a missile drop kick, but Jessica was quicker and dodged the attack, making Rebekah fall on the mat. Jessica walked over and started kicking Rebekah before she picked her up by her hair and slung her into the ropes. As Rebekah was coming back Jessica got into the pouncing position and went for her own missile drop kick connecting with Rebekah's stomach, making her go back into the ropes. Rebekah fell between the ropes as Jessica walked over to her and drove her knee into Rebekah's back, making her choke on the bottom rope. Amy pulled Jessica away from Rebekah and she took this as an advantage and ran at Jessica, spearing her to the ground. Rebekah quickly got to her feet and grabbed Jessica putting her over her back then dropping to her knees, delivering the widow's peak. As Jessica was laid out on the mat Rebekah climbed the turnbuckle and did her finisher, Fire Bomb, which is a combination of the shooting star press and the five star frog splash. Rebekah went for the pin, but only got a 2 count as Jessica kicked out, making everyone gasp in amazement. Rebekah got up and kicked Jessica couple times before grabbing her and picking her up by her hair before throwing her into the ropes and when she was coming back Rebekah grabbed Jessica and did a front face DDT. Rebekah went for another cover, but Jessica kicked out again at the count of 2 before pushing Rebekah off her and getting to her feet as well. Jessica waited and as Rebekah got to her feet Jessica ran over and did a hurricarana before climbing the turnbuckle and doing a moonsault, pinning Rebekah and only getting a 2 count as Rebekah kicked out. The two girls got to their feet and glared at each other for few minutes catching their breaths before charging at each other again, Jessica knocking Rebekah down by doing a missile drop kick, sending Rebekah backwards. Jessica walked over and picked Rebekah up putting her onto her shoulders before doing a F5 then going to the side and doing a lionsault from the middle rope before covering Rebekah, but only getting a 2 count again as Rebekah got her shoulder up. Rebekah grabbed Jessica and did a monkey flip sending Jessica to the corner post knocking the wind out of her before getting to her feet and walking over to where she sat in the corner. Rebekah climbed the turnbuckle then put her legs around Jessica's neck as if she was going to do the hurricarana again, but as she jumped she spun Jessica around grabbing her arm and doing a power bomb. Rebekah covered Jessica and Amy counted the 3 count before raising Rebekah's hand in victory then the two of them helped Jessica off the ground smiling as everyone stood up and applauded their good work. 

"Damn what the hell do you call that Bek?" Jeff asked mentioning the move that Bek had just done to Jessica

"That was the big move that will surprise everyone even the people in the back. The move is really suppose to be done by two people, but I've just recently started doing it by myself to see how it would work. I don't have a name for it as of yet, but I'm still thinking up a name for both ways. I want two different names for it like one for when a team uses it and another for when only one person uses it" Rebekah stated sitting on a bench beside Glen

"Well I could help with that, but only if you want me to help ya?" a male voice questioned from the other side of the room.

Everyone turned their heads to see Shane walking over to them with a smile on his face as he came closer and stood in front of Rebekah and would glance over to Jessica. Rebekah's breath caught in her throat as she watched Shane grab a seat and sat right in front of her with their eyes locked. Shane smiled before speaking again.

"So what do ya say, want my help Rebekah or what?' Shane asked again 

"I'd love to have your help with coming up with a name for that move, but I want this to be a secret between everyone here that saw it got it?" Bek questioned glaring at everyone in the room.

Everyone nodded their head before going back to working out and talking while Shane kept talking with Rebekah and Jessica to come up with a name for the new move. The minutes turned into hours and before they knew it the time had flew by on them and it was finally time to go to the arena for that nights show. Everyone said their good byes and left the training room to go to their hotel rooms to pack and leave for the arena. Rebekah was looking through her suitcase trying to find some clothes to wear to the arena when Mark walked in with Glen right behind him. Jasmine ran over to the two men and hugged them before glancing up at Glen.

"Make her hurry up she's been looking for clothes ever since she left the training room and she still hasn't found anything!" Jasmine said annoyingly

"I'll try my best, but you know how your mother is when it comes to finding something to wear" Glen stated with a soft chuckle as Bek glared up at him

"I am not that slow trying to find something so just shut up!" Bek yelled angrily before going back to looking through her suitcase

"Why don't you two go on down to the lobby and wait for us there, we'll be right down" Glen suggested while looking over at Mark with a pleading look

"Ok we'll go to the lobby and wait for ya, come on little one" Mark stated picking Jasmine up and walking out of the room.

Glen walked over to Bek and sat down behind her pulling her back to lean on his chest while he ran his hands over her shoulders then down her back before over her shoulders again and down her sides, making Bek moan with pleasure at the feeling. Glen nuzzled her neck before kissing and biting gently while his hands ran over her stomach and up to squeeze her breast, making Bek whimper and arch her body into the touch. Glen chuckled softly in his throat before tilting Bek's chin to the side and capturing her lips with his in a deep hungry kiss that left both of them breathless. After the kiss Glen turned Bek around so that she was straddling his lap before running his hands up and under her shirt pinching her nipples till they were hard then with one swift motion the shirt was off her body and laying on the floor. Glen locked his eyes with Bek's when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra then with a smirk he twisted her nipples, making her yelp in pleasure before he bend his head down and placed her breast into his warm mouth sucking and nibbling gently. Bek tangled her fingers into his hair pushing him further to her chest while whimpering in pleasure at the feel of his mouth on her skin while arching further into the touch. Glen flicked his tongue out before grazing her nipple with his teeth teasingly before pulling away, making Bek moan in frustration at the lose of Glen's mouth on her skin. Glen chuckled softly while pulling Bek closer to his body feeling her hard nipples through his flimsy shirt before he captured her lips with his in a deep hungry kiss while his hands moved down her back and squeezed her ass roughly. After the kiss Glen pulled away gently and smiled down at Bek as he ran his fingers up her sides and in front to cup her breasts with his hands, making her moan in pleasure. Suddenly Glen stopped and stood up with Bek's legs wrapped around his waist before he walked over and placed her on the bed. Bek looked confused as Glen stepped away from her as she sat on the bed, but he soon came back over and pulled her so she was on her knees looking up at him while her fingertips ran teasingly over his chest. Glen growled in his throat before pulling away from Bek again then narrowing his eyes at her as she sat there with an innocent smile on her face.

"We'll finish this later Bek, but right now we've got to go so come on" Glen stated firmly and pulled Bek off the bed and on the floor to stand in front of him

"Glen your no fun" Bek said with a pout then started to walk away from Glen, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"That's where you're wrong Bek, but I'm not going to show you anything till after the show is over" Glen stated huskily before bending down and kissing Bek deeply.

After the kiss Glen pulled away and placed a white shirt over Bek's head before pulling some jeans up her legs and over her hips before he grabbed her hand and walked out of the room. Bek giggled as Glen locked the door and turned sharply to Bek before lifting her up and placing her back up against the door then captured her lips in a deep hungry kiss while running his hands along her sides. Bek moaned in pleasure and then frustration as Glen backed up and started walking down the hall leaving Bek to glare at his back. Glen was smiling to himself as Bek started yelling at him from behind as she followed him down to the lobby and into the car before going over to the arena. 

*Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. Man I've been busy for past couple weeks, but it's all good for now till new year's eve (hehe) then I'll be gone again, but I promise to update as soon as I can. Just bare with me and keep those reviews coming...thanks for those that have so far.


	20. Chapter 19

The cameras were on and Smackdown had just started with Stephanie going to the ring and making announcements of the matches for the night's show. The crowd didn't like what Stephanie was saying about Brock not being able to come back because he was still suspended because of what he did to Kurt Angle last week. Suddenly in the middle of her screeching, as everyone in the back calls it, Brock's music started playing and the crowd was jumping to their feet cheering for him as he stepped out on the ramp glaring down at Stephanie. Brock walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring never taking his eyes off Stephanie before he grabbed the microphone from her and kept glaring at her. 

"Hey Steph I got some good news for ya, I'm not suspended!" Brock shouted, making the fans cheer 

"What the hell! Brock Lesnar you are suspended so get the hell out of this ring right now!" Stephanie yelled back with anger in her eyes

"No Stephanie I won't! See this is where you're wrong I'm not suspended for what I did to Kurt, oh no, I was suspended because you had me suspended!" Brock bellowed narrowing his eyes

"I did no such thing! I suspended you for good reasons!" Stephanie barked

"What good reasons Steph, except for the fact that not only am I being screwed by Paul Heyman, Big Slow, and Kurt No-Angle. I'm also being screwed by you!" Brock shouted stepping closer to Stephanie.

Stephanie's eyes almost popped out of her head as Brock started walking closer to her with anger in his eyes before he grabbed her by the neck and placed her on his shoulders for the F5. The crowd started booing heavily as Big Show and Kurt Angle ran out and attacked Brock from behind, making him drop Stephanie as she got to her feet and cheered for Show and Kurt. Stephanie's back was turned to the entrance so she didn't see the woman running down the ramp and standing right behind her, but as soon as she turned around she was met by a spinning heel kick sending her down on the ground. The fans were cheering as they saw Blaze glaring down at Stephanie before she turned on the three men and Paul on the other side of the ring. Paul looked up just in time to be met with a missile drop kick from Blaze, making him fall to the out side of the ring while Show and Kurt stopped beating on Brock to glare at Blaze. They started walking closer to her with Kurt telling Show something in his ear before Show suddenly grabbed Blaze by the neck and got ready to chock slam her to the mat. Brock was quicker and knocked Show down before picking him up and doing his F5 on Show while Blaze kept Kurt busy with her own F5. As Kurt, Show, Paul, and Stephanie walked up the ramp glaring down at Brock and Blaze the fans cheered loudly for the two inside the ring while booing for the ones that were leaving. Brock suddenly turned to Blaze narrowing his eyes before stepping closer to her while the fans held in their breaths waiting for him to do his F5 on Blaze, but was shocked when Brock wrapped his arms around her and the two hugged. 

"What the hell is going on?" Cole asked not believe his eyes

"Brock, the next best thing, Lesnar is hugging Blaze!" Tazz shouted with excitement

"I know that Tazz, but why?" Cole asked still shocked as everyone else in the arena

"Well shut up for a minute and we'll find out" Tazz said annoyingly as he motioned to Brock as he grabbed a microphone and looked back over to Blaze.

The crowd was death silent as Brock was standing toe to toe with Blaze, but the two of them had the same smile on their faces before Brock stepped away from her and put the microphone to his lips to talk.

"I know everyone is surprised by this, but I'll tell you why I did what I did to Blaze. Now you would think that a guy like me, Brock Lesnar, would never care about anyone. Well you're wrong there cause I do care about one person in this entire world and that is Blaze, my sister!" Brock explained while Blaze took the microphone

"I take it by the looks on their faces that they were shocked?" Blaze questioned smiling over at Brock, who just nodded his head

"Well that's good, but that's not the reason I'm here, oh no, you see I've been here for awhile now staying in the back watching everything that's been happening to my brother with everyone screwing him over. Well now I've seen enough and I'm here to say this once and only once to those in the back that has a problem with my brother. It's your turn to be screwed over!" Blaze shouted with anger in her eyes.

Brock came up behind Blaze and wrapped his arm around her shoulder with the same look before Break in Pieces played over the pa system and Willow came out onto the ramp glaring down at Blaze while she put a microphone up to her lips to talk.

"Aww this is so cute a family reunion oh well to bad that's not the reason I'm out here, oh no, you see I still haven't forgotten about that little match of ours blaze and just to let you know I won't let you just walk out. No see I've talked to Stephanie about the match between us earlier today and I've changed it to a no holds barred match!" Willow said with amusement in her eyes

"Hey Willow I just want to thank you for making it that type of match, I mean now that you've done that everyone here can see just what we can really do!" Blaze said with the same look and after Willow had walked in the back Blaze and Brock did the same thing. 

Brock and Blaze were walking down the hallway talking about couple of things before Josh came running up to the two trying to catch his breath as he just ran down 3 hallways just to find them. Blaze smiled sweetly over to Josh while Brock glared at him before taking a step toward Josh.

"What is it now Josh, we've got to get ready for tonight?" Brock stated with a questioning gaze 

"I just wanted to know why you've never told anyone that you had a sister and that she was coming tonight to help you?" Josh asked while looking Blaze over with approval.

"Hey boy keep your eyes above the neck or I'll kick your ass, now for the reason why I didn't say anything well that's obvious. I wasn't going to let everyone know that I have a sister and I sure as hell wasn't going to let them know who she was. I like making surprises and tonight I think was the best one I've done in a while. Now anything else?" Brock questioned glaring at Josh annoyingly

"Um yeah just one more for Blaze, are you taken?" Josh asked with lust in his eyes as he looked Blaze over again with his eyes.

Blaze giggled innocently before Brock stepped toward him to kick his ass, but Blaze placed a hand on his arm to settle him down before she walked up to Josh with the same smile as before. Josh swallowed the lump in his throat before Blaze ran her fingers through his hair then she moved so her lips were just next to his ear. Josh was shivering now at how far she was to him before she brought her knee up and hit his stomach with her knee. Josh dropped to the ground before Blaze moved back couple inches smiling down at Josh who was holding his stomach.

"Listen Josh don't even think about hitting on me ever again and if I ever see you look at me like that again I'll put you in the hospital with a coma you understand?" Blaze asked narrowing her eyes at him before he nodded his head 'yes'. "Good now as for your question, yes I am taken so don't mess with me or you're going to feel the wrath of my angry boyfriend, got it?" Blaze questioned again while Josh just nodded his head again.

Blaze looked over to Brock who had a disapproving smile on his face before he grabbed Blaze and walked into his locker room while the camera went back to Cole and Tazz who were laughing at what happened to Josh. 

"I wonder who the boyfriend is?" Cole asked 

"I don't think you want to know Cole, I've met him and all I'm going to say is he's a monster when it comes to protecting Blaze" Tazz said with seriousness in his voice

"Well come on Tazz tell me who the boyfriend is?" Cole pleaded 

"Just wait Cole I'm sure you'll find out when the time comes so just drop it for now!" Tazz said annoyingly before the cameras went off to commercial.

Behind the cameras Brock and Blaze were sitting in the room talking to each other when the door opened and Rey, Edge, Shannon, and Victoria came walking into the room. Blaze went up to Victoria and the two hugged while the men went and sat down on the other side of the room watching the women now and then. 

"You were great out there I can't wait to have a match with you" Victoria stated with a smile

"I know it's going to blow the roof off the house" Blaze said with a smile

"Enough of this talk bout matches we want to know who the boyfriend is?" Shannon stated with a smile

"Like I'm going to tell you guys?" Blaze stated 

"What don't trust us or something?" Edge asked "I'm hurt by that Blaze really I am" Edge added dramatically

"Edge you know I trust you, but I'm not telling you" Blaze stated firmly

"That's ok we know who it is anyway" Rey stated with an evil smile

"How do you know who he is?" Blaze asked with shock written in her eyes

"Not that hard to figure out if ya watched Raw yesterday, obvious it's Kane, but question is are the two of you really seeing each other outside the ring?" Rey asked narrowing his eyes

"Well of course I mean it was his idea to have the story lines like they are so we can be closer, but don't say anything to Stephanie or Shane please. I mean everyone knows around this business we can't date. I'd be fired faster then you could blink" Blaze stated with sadness in her voice

"Don't worry Bek we won't tell anyone its safe with us. So as far as everyone knows its just an on screen relationship" Brock stated sitting next to Bek and placing an arm around her shoulder

"Thanks, you guys are the best now lets go we'll be wanted in a few seconds" Bek stated getting back into her character as everyone else did the same.

*I know confusing ok well lets just say even on commercials they're in character, but when the cameras aren't around they can drop the character for a little bit till the little stage people tell them that the commercial is almost over. So that's what happened in the last part ok? Ok great! Now onto the next chapter...hehe Enjoy!


End file.
